


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by RogueRiddler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Heartbreak, Romance, Smutty, billy hargrove - Freeform, mature - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRiddler/pseuds/RogueRiddler
Summary: When the new bad boy in town raises a few curious glances, Jacqueline Hayes decides she wants to steer clear of the evident asshole known as Billy Hargrove. Well, She tries to.





	1. O N E

O N E 

The Hayes family sat chatting at their kitchen table; Jacqueline mowing down some blueberry pancakes in between bites; her younger brother Issac was shoveling the same thing down his throat at an alarming rate. 

Her mother, Caroline, cast him an icy glare and he slowed down when their eyes met. Their father, David, was getting ready to leave for the cities. He hurriedly kissed everyone on the cheek before scurrying out the door with a suitcase in tow. "Bye, Dad!" The children called out in unison, Caitlyn following with a curt, "Goodbye, Hun."

Jac glanced at her wristwatch and nearly choked on her breakfast. She gulped down some orange juice and quickly cleaned up, "We're going to be late!" She notified her brother, who was oblivious to everything. 

Their mother laughed from her spot at the table as she sipped her morning tea and waved goodbye to her children, verbally reminding them to be back in time for dinner. 

Issac and Jac ran out of the house; Jac hopped on her skateboard and Issac on his bike, making their way to school. 

They both passed the new neighbors on their way out, this being the first real look she got of the kids that lived there. 

News of the teenage boy traveled fast his first few days here, already known for trying to work his way through the female population in Hawkins, Indiana. 

Not much else was known about them yet, having only arrived in town 3 days ago. 

Jac whizzed by the blue Camaro, gathering a good look of the pair as they got into the car. 

A tall boy with golden blonde hair and a younger girl with flaming red hair. 

The boy flicked his cigarette onto the street, casting Jac a knowing smirk before getting into his car with the younger teen. The Hayes siblings pushed forward down the empty street, the roar of the car now behind them startling Jac. 

^v^v^

Upon arriving at school, Jac waved goodbye to her little brother and skidded to a stop near her best friend, Candace Ross, and Robin Buckley, who stood in the parking lot of the school. She smiled at them both, but their attention was elsewhere. She looked behind her to see they were staring at her new neighbor. 

She rolled her eyes before looking back at them, "Hello, earth to Candi, Robin?" She called, waving a hand before their eyes. 

Robin was the first to look at Jac, "That's such a beautiful-" Robin was cut off by Candace finishing her sentence. "-man" She sighed dreamily.

Robin snorted and tilted her head back in laughter, "I was going to say 'car'" She chuckled, causing the other two to giggle uncontrollably. 

Candace blushed profusely and looked away from the pair exiting the car. 

Jac turned back to the blue Camaro, the teen boy now leaning against his car with a freshly lit cigarette dangling between his lips. 

The smoke swirled around his face in what seemed like slow motion, the sun catching his strong features as if he was on display for all of Hawkins High to witness his unparalleled golden god aesthetic. 

Jac snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned away abruptly when he met her gaze from across the parking lot. She gnawed at her bottom lip anxiously. 

A handful of people lingered, but the rest of the students started making their way inside the school. Once at their lockers, the girls gathered their things and idly chatted about their weekends. 

The hall seemed to split as they started walking towards their classes, the man of the hour striding down the hall with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. 

He caught the glance of Candace and winked at her as he passed. Robin and Jac rolled their eyes in sync, both shaking their heads at the boy's ego.

"See you guys later," Robin announced, heading down a different hallway. Candace and Jacqueline walked to their shared English class side by side. 

The classroom was still fairly empty, so the pair took their seats next to one another and flipped their textbooks open to the page written on the board. A few minutes later, the classroom was falling into a lulled silence followed by the bell.

The teacher began taking attendance and in the midst of the "here" and "present"'s the door swung open abruptly, the new boy walking in with his usual smirk permanently etched into his features. 

His eyes scanned the room, like a hungry lion looking for his next victim.

Jac turned the page in her textbook, avoiding his gaze and trying to stay focused on the work in front of her while Candace wiped the drool from her chin, as did just about every other female in the room. 

"I presume you're Mr. Billy Hargrove?" The teacher asked, looking him up and down with a scowl and a huff of annoyance.

Billy jutted his chin out as a response, his eyes never leaving the one girl in the room with her eyes glued to the textbook. 

"There's an empty seat over there," He added before resuming his lesson. 

Everyone's eyes seemed to follow Billy as he sauntered to the empty seat directly behind Jacqueline, a few of those eyes turning cold at the pair of girls ahead of him. 

The lesson resumed and Jac returned to her notes, ignoring the intense feeling burning into her very skull. She was used to this kind of behavior from people, mostly the girls at Hawkins High. 

Billy wasn't really paying attention to the teacher, and instead settled for staring at the girl before him. He tapped her shoulder after a few minutes and when she turned around he was met with a neutral expression and piercing hazel eyes. "Yes?" her arm hung over the back of her chair, looking annoyed he even bothered her.

"Since you seem _so _enthralled with the lesson, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to get me up to speed." He cast her his foolproof smile. 

Candace was trying not to blurt out an answer for her best friend and instead kept her gaze forward in case the teacher turned back around. 

Jac gnawed on her lip in thought, making Billy's eyes travel from her hard gaze to her lips. When she parted said lips to speak again, Candace nudged her and she whipped back around before she could get caught. 

Jacqueline scribbled something down on the corner of her notebook paper and tore it out, reaching back to hand the slip of paper to Billy. 

He took it from her slowly, sliding his fingers across her ringed ones in the process. 

Unbeknownst to him, her face quickly flooded with color and she quickly snatched her hand away from him. 

Billy smirked and read the note. _'Meet me in the library after school and I can go over some of my notes with you. My name is Jacqueline by the way.' _

He shoved the note into his pocket and lazily jotted some of his own notes down.

When the bell rang, Jac quickly gathered her things and stood from her desk, Candace in tow. 

Billy stared for a moment when he was able to get a good look at her when she got up to gather her bag from the floor. His eyes scanned her body up and down, swallowing her appearance with his thirsty eyes. 

She was shorter than him; clad in a black and yellow plaid pleated skirt which rested high above her hips and a cropped black sweater. He couldn't help but admire her curvy figure in the flattering ensemble.

(This, essentially, but no thigh highs.)

She bent down and picked up her bag, offering the tiniest smile to the playboy before walking out the door and to her next class.

^v^v^

By the time lunch rolled around, Billy Hargrove was literally all that people were talking about, no doubt the teen himself was having a heyday. 

Rumors were also circulating about him. Some said he was moved here all the way from California because he murdered someone. Others say that their family was here because he got a girl pregnant and she happened to be psycho. 

Jac had no idea what to think of him just yet, not really the one to buy into gossip until she had the means to deduce his character or history herself. 

She picked at her lunch, not feeling all that hungry at the moment. She settled for reading a book, letting the headphones of her walkman hang loosely around her neck as music played through them. 

The teenagers in the cafeteria seemed to grow and she pulled the headphones over her ears, Candace also involved in the commotion. 

_Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics_ blared into her eardrums, her head bobbing to the beat and the world melted away from her in the background. She was lost in the words of the novel in her hands and the hypnotizing rhythm of the song. When the song was almost over, a pair of hands pulled the headphones from her head and back to their prior position around her slender neck. 

Billy leaned down, catching the end of the song before he caught the intro to _Rock you Like a Hurricane by Scorpions_ blared through the small headset. He chuckled, his mouth hovering over her ear, "Jacqueline, I can rock you like a hurricane and sweet dreams will most definitely follow." 

Her body lurched back, fighting to keep a stoic expression but the faint, almost non-existant blush gave Billy the reaction he was hoping for. 

A handful of students watched the exchange between the two from their tables around the lunchroom. 

He sat down at her and Candace's table, looking pleased with himself. 

Jac cast her best friend a look, who just gave her an apologetic look. 

"Can I help you, Hargrove?" She asked, setting her novel down. 

This amused him, "I thought we were on a first-name basis, Jacqueline?" his eyes held something secretive, "Or would you prefer I called you something like Babygirl? Babe?" He teased, watching her face carefully for any change in emotion. When he didn't see any, he pried a little more. "How about-" 

She cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest, her face still unreadable to the blonde boy before her. "I go by Jac, not Jacqueline for starters, and I was on a first-name basis until you came over here and pulled my headphones off." She retorted, annoyance dripping from her sharp tongue. 

Billy didn't think anything about the headphones, maybe they meant something to her? He scoffed to himself; _"like I care?" _he thought. 

His voice matched the annoyance in her tone, but he quickly recovered, feigning sarcasm, "I'll take note of that for next time," In truth, he liked seeing the hints of crawling under her skin. The girl seemed to be particular about the things in her life, the people involved in her life. _"What lies beneath that mask, Jacqueline?" _He asked himself, examining her with careful eyes. He was surprised that she didn't swoon at the sight of him, drool when he smiled or stammered over her words with him. 

Jac rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, trying to figure him out just as hard as he was her. 

Her brows knit together in thought, her lip captured between her teeth once again, drawing Billy's gaze once again.

He internally groaned, the simple habit driving him absolutely nuts. He watched her eye him up and down as well, her eyes lingering at his ocean blue eyes. 

He just wanted to bite her bottom lip and suck on it, wondering what kind of sound she'd make.

Jac pulled her gaze away when the bell rang, beckoning her to the end of the day like a sweet song. "_Just three more classes and I'm home free,_" she thought.

They all stood, Billy, casting her a funny look. One she couldn't place. "I'll see you in the library, babygirl," he let the nickname roll right off his tongue, liking the ring it had when directed at her. His figure retreated into the swarm of students leaving the lunchroom, leaving Jac little room to retort.

She huffed and gathered her things, walking down the halls with Candace.

"He seems into you," Candace finally piped up, examining her nails.

Jac snorted, "Yeah and I can fly," she laughed harder, stopping at her locker quickly, "I'm sure he talks to everything like that," her harmonious laugh echoing throughout the hall. "Note the emphasis on 'everything'" she clutched her stomach as she shut the locker and continued down the hall with Candace, who shrugged.

"You have a point, but still..." she trailed off.

^^^

English seemed to be the only class she and Billy had together, to her satisfaction.

After class, the trio of girls met briefly, Candi filling Robin in before leaving together.

Jac made her way to the library, where only a few lingered. She found a spot near the back where all the English literature was, just in case.

It was as if an old poetic soul set the library up because the area was in a corner and already dimly lit, but somehow held the essence of a true poetic soul.

She dropped her skateboard to the side and took out all that she needed, a few minutes later a surprisingly quiet Billy strolled in and found her seated in the back of the dim library; a swarm of ideas flooding his brain.

He shoved them aside and sat beside her at the table, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"So, where do we start?" He asked quietly, opening the notebook to a fresh page.

Jac flipped through her notes and went back a few weeks, deciding to start with the most relevant notes relating to what was going on in class at the moment.

She started going over the notes at a reasonable tone, occasionally looking between the notes and Billy as he jotted things down quickly. She'd pause in-between long spurts of speaking to give him a moment to take everything in; in doing so, she would look at his face, tracing over his features with her eyes. 'Maybe he isn't as bad as people say?' She thought, hopefully. Something about him like this made her believe she could be friends with him, maybe.

She smiled at the thought, not realizing that Billy now stared at her, that look from before etched into his expression.

"I-uh, sorry," she stammered out, heat rising to her cheeks and ears. Her eyes darted everywhere, before settling back on him. She almost got lost in the depths of his ocean eyes, pulling her in like a current themselves.

Billy leaned forward, their faces inches apart.

Jacqueline regained her senses and pulled away, speechless.

She tried to play it off, nervously laughing until Billy gently placed his hand on her thigh, offering her a genuine smile.

"So are we caught up, or do I need another tutoring session?" He asked, all cockiness gone from his voice, his hand moving away.

Jac bit her lip, then glanced down at her notes once more. "I think we can meet up once more just to be sure," she smiled back, closing her notebook. "I have to get going, soon. How does tomorrow sound?" She inquired, slowly gathering her things.

She stood up from the table and smoothed her skirt down and slung her bag over her shoulder. She kicked her board up and held it under her arm.

"Tomorrow works," he nodded, packing up his things as well. He noticed her skateboard, "Is that how you get to and from school?" He pointed at the board as they walked out of the library.

She nodded and hopped on, keeping pace with his faster one.

She reminded him of Max just then but shook the thought away as her skirt caught the wind, showcasing her slender legs.

She turned back to him and skated circles around him as he walked, eventually shoving open a door leading to the parking lot.

Jac nodded to him before skating away, leaving him alone in the parking lot.


	2. T W O

The next day, the pair met once again after school for a tutoring lesson, Billy is more flirtatious than the day before.

"So baby girl, I hear there's a party tonight at Harrington's place. You wanna crash it with me?" He closes his notebook and walks at her side down the empty halls of Hawkins High, their pace slow.

She frowned at his invitation, recalling all the whispers around the school. "I usually don't go to parties, and I have to study for my chemistry test..." she trailed off, looking in his direction. He seemed to have a scowl etched into his face. She didn't want to press the issue further. When they reached the parking lot he still hadn't said anything so she quickly said goodbye before plopping her board down and skating home.

》♡《

Upon getting home, she found a note on the fridge from her mom. After reading it over she realized she would have the house to herself, her mother was at her book club meeting and Issac was staying over at his best friend, Matt's house.

She sighed and went upstairs to her bedroom and started on her homework.

While she flipped through her textbook and worked on her algebra homework her stomach growled, making her face flush. She hadn't realized how long she had been up here until she glanced at the clock.

It was well after 8 p.m and her mom wouldn't be home for at least another hour or so. She glided down the steps and sauntered into the kitchen, pulling the fridge open.

Her favorite snack lay on the shelf, 'prepared' by her mother herself. She smiled at how cute her mom was as she pulled the giant bowl of assorted fruits, a can of whipped cream sitting unopened right next to it.

Whilst closing the fridge, arms full, she heard some rustling just outside the patio door right off the kitchen. Her heart hammered in her chest and she knew better than to investigate.

She kept the kitchen light on and made sure the patio was locked before heading back upstairs to her room.

Atop her bed, she plucked a strawberry from the bowl and sprayed some whipped cream onto it before popping it into her mouth.

She turned back to her homework and scribbled some more answers down in her notebook. A tap on her window made her shoulders jerk in surprise, her eyes darting to the source of the sound. She didn't see anything in any of her windows and passed it off as the wind. Jac turned the page in her textbook, the sound of her window sliding open sent her heart and mind into a frenzy. She couldn't make anything out, her hands immediately grabbing the nearest thing she could find, her large algebra textbook.

A golden crown of blonde hair poked through, then rose to meet her hazel gaze.

Billy chuckled, eyeing her up and down. "I knew I was a little slow, but I didnt think you'd need to beat it into me." He laughed, pulling himself all the way in, sitting in the window now.

Unaware of her weapon of choice, she lowered it from the position above her head. Her face flooded with embarrassment and she placed it back on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Billy?" She asked arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, that party sucked so I came here." He stated matter-of-factly, fully entering her room and plopping down in her desk chair.

She was surprised she hadn't heard his beast of a car. "So was that you on the patio?" She asked, sitting back down on her bed.

He cast her a confused look, "Huh? I don't know. I came straight up," he ran a hand through his curly locks, looking around her room.

It was an odd mix of punk and girly, which surprised him. She had posters of metal bands hung around the room and the walls were a dark grey color; the duvet on her bed was a light pink, and there were stuffed animals near the foot of the bed and other small things indicated her likeness to the girlie side of herself.

"You've got a cute room" he commented, standing up to relocate to her bed. He plopped down and eyed the fruit bowl and whipped cream sitting beside her.

Jac was unsure of how to react to the whole situation, settling for thanking him on the comment and scooting back to pull her textbook in her lap.

Billy could sense she was a little uncomfortable and smirked to himself, reaching over and grabbing a piece of sliced pineapple and popped it into his mouth, sucking the flavor off his thumb. His eyes never left hers, even more, amused as her cheeks became pink.

She averted her gaze and scribbled something down in her notebook.

"So did you come here just to watch me do my homework?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Billy chuckled, the sound sending butterflies through her tummy.

"Well the party sucked, as I said." He replied sharply. "When I came home, I saw your light on and popped in," He added.

"I wouldn't know, Its never been my scene." Jac laughed and finished up her homework and put it away, only leaving out her book for chemistry.

"How did you know this was my room?" She asked quizzically.

"I saw you in the window," his tone dripping with an obvious attitude. "I can help you study for that Chemistry test you were talking about." He grinned and leaned in closer to her, his breath fanning against her lips. "I think we have wonderful chemistry,"

She froze, her eyes darting from his eyes and lips. Her own fluttered shut as she gave in to the temptation that was Billy Hargrove. She could smell the cigarette smoke on him, a hint of booze mixed in with something stronger, she couldn't put her finger on it.

He smirked and leaned in to close the gap between them, the sound of the front door shutting abruptly pulled them apart. The sound of footsteps nearing her bedroom startled her, so she shoved Billy off her bed to be hidden on the other side of it. He landed with a thud but remained there, just as her mother opened the door after a halted knock.

"What was that?" She asked, looking around her daughter's room.

Luckily Jac still had her textbook in her lap, "oh, it was my textbook." She lied smoothly. "I must have started to doze off," she added with a sheepish laugh.

Her mother nodded curtly and bid her daughter a good night before she retreated to her own room for the evening.

When she knew the coast was clear, she got up and locked her door before going to check on Billy, who lazily lounged on the floor with his arms behind his head.

She knelt down beside him with a quizzical look, "I need to get to bed now, Billy."

His eyes were closed; Jac got closer and was quickly pinned to the floor, now beneath the blonde boy.

"Billy?" She asked, her heart racing.

He licked his lips slowly, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"I wanted to pick up where we left off," he replied, inhaling her scent. She smelled sweet, like cherries and whipped cream.

Jac shivered as he inhaled into the crook of her neck, but regained her composure and placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away.

"Billy..." she pleaded, looking into his deep ocean blue eyes; they began to reel her in again. His thick lashes beckoning her like fingers. She took a deep breath and he pulled away, pulling her to her feet as well.

He turned away and stalked to the window without another word. He left as quickly and quietly as he came, his temper reaching its max as soon as he walked in the door of his house.

》♡《

The next day, during lunch Jac was sitting with Candi, looking through a fashion magazine. She decided to quietly fill her best friend in on what's been going on.

Candace pulled back after a few minutes, looking shocked to the core.

"I know, I know!" She gave Candi a look before hanging her head, feeling ashamed of herself for falling into his hands so quickly. He knew all the right things to say and just how to say them.

Candace flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder, her eyes casting her best friend a comforting look. "All you can do now is move on from it and learn from your mistakes." She said, picking at her fruit cup. "Buuuut," she teased, "you could always give in to it for a night. There's no harm in that,"

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's successfully ensnared me as well... knowing me, I'd get too attached to someone like him and it'll blow up in my face because he isn't the type to just settle," she added with a huff of frustration. "But at the same time, every time hes around me, I seem to turn to jelly and let my hormones run wild!" She laid her head in her hands miserably and groaned.

"Just bang and get it over with, don't get attached and live for once," Candace retorted.

Jac raised her head and rubbed her temples, "I wish it was that easy, Candi. I've never had a guys attention before and now that I do, I'm a girl with a crush all over again... I didn't want anything to do with the guy yesterday and now I just want him to k-" her eyes caught the unmistakable build of Billy as he shoved his way through the crowd quite literally and kicked the doors that lead outside open. To assume he was mad was an understatement.

"What was that, Jac?" Candi wagged her eyebrows teasingly and laughed.

She tore her gaze away and packed her book away, getting up from the table. "I need some air," she sighed and placed her headphones back on, she walked out the doors on the opposite side of the cafeteria and walked to an area behind the bleachers that was greeted with the tips of the forest. She tucked herself up into a tree after carefully climbing up and started singing along to the next song that played on her Walkman. Fade to Black by Metallica loudly echoed throughout her speakers, her voice carrying itself throughout the surrounding football field and into the forest. 

_"Life it seems to fade away_  
_Drifting further every day_  
_Getting lost within myself_  
_Nothing matters no one else_  
_I have lost the will to live_  
_Simply nothing more to give_  
_There is nothing more for me_  
_Need the end to set me free_

_Things not what they used to be_  
_Missing one inside of me_  
_Deathly loss this can't be real_  
_Cannot stand this hell I feel_  
_Emptiness is filling me_  
_To the point of agony_  
_Growing darkness taking dawn_  
_I was me but now, he's gone"_

On the other side of the empty football field, Billy was listening intently to the beautiful voice singing one of his favorite songs. He had watched Jac from the bleachers as she climbed down the tree, but he remained hidden. He so desperately tried to figure out why she could sing that song so perfectly, so full of the emotion meant to be poured into it. He didn't understand.  
"A girl who seemingly has everything..." he added aloud.

She had absentmindedly made her way back inside, still thrashing around to the beat as music played. He chuckled to himself, but it soon faded when she removed her headphones and looked around her, then down to her cassette.

Jac decided against switching the cassette, the other side being much happier and catchy, and frankly, she just wasn't in the mood.

She sighed and walked inside the school, the bell ringing as soon as she crossed the threshold.

The rest of the day seemed to zoom by, and Tina had stuck flyers into everyone's lockers in the senior hallway. She was only a junior, but Tina had handed her one herself while passing in the halls earlier today. 

She had been thinking about it all day, knowing full well that Candace would be begging her to attend. She had no costume and would have to settle on something from last year or improvise with the clothes she had. 

Candace caught up to Jac as she shut her locker before she could skate away. "Before you grace me with the lovely sight of you begging, I'll tell you right now: I'll go." She smiled at her best friend, who looked like she was getting ready to deliver the speech of her life. 

Candace's eyes beamed, "You decided to come to the party tonight?" 

Jac nodded her head and jerked her head towards the door, "Let's discuss costumes because I have no idea what to wear." She looped her arms through Candi's and they walked out of the school that way and almost all the way to Candace's house.

By the time they got there, they both agreed on being Hippies for the party. It was a great excuse to still wear something sensible and comfortable whilst still having fun, plus the make-up was gorgeous. 

Jac called her mom from Candace's house and told her she would be spending the night, which she did a lot, and they ran upstairs to her room to get ready.

Two hours later and they deemed themselves ready for the party, of course, Candace snuck into her father's liquor cabinet and they pre-gamed the whole time they were getting ready, or else Jac would chicken out on everything. 

Jac was wearing a pair of denim high waisted shorts, which had a brown belt looped through and a white cropped shirt. It covered everything within its v-shaped neckline and stopped above her navel. It had long bell sleeves and was paired with a tan tasseled vest. 

Candace was wearing a pair of bell-bottomed pants she got from her older sister and a top similar to Jac's, only it was bright yellow and the sleeves weren't flared like hers. 

Jac slid on some solid white go-go boots and Candace pulled on a pair of suede pumps.

They took a million photos before they left, making Candi's older sister laugh as she was the one taking them and dropped them both off at Tina's house. 

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing and music pumped out of the house as if it was alive. 

There were teenagers all over the lawn, some sober, some sheet faced already. This made the girls giggle as they stumbled inside. The air was sticky and muggy, but the slight buzz zipping through her bloodstream made her forget it even bothered her. 

Immediately they wound there way onto the makeshift dance floor and began dancing to the music, not a care in the world. The song _You Spin me Round_ was blaring through the speakers, a round of Jell-O shots making their way around the room. Jac swiped two and knocked it back with Candace, their arms wound around the others. 

In the midst of the thick heat in the room, Billy Hargrove was experiencing his own thick heat swelling in his body as he watched a possibly intoxicated Jac dancing without a care in the world. 

He snorted and shoved his way through the crowd, eventually pressing his hard chest against her slender back, causing her to turn around in the midst of the song. 

Her friend Candace looked between the two and winked up at Billy before shuffling away in the crowd.

"Billy? Hi!" She looked up at him, her smile brighter than the sun itself. It reminded him of earlier in the day when he had heard her singing her heart out to such a depressing song. He shoved the thought aside, as well as all the drunk and touchy teenage boys trying to dance and hold Jac. 

He stood in front of her and pulled her to the backyard where they could talk. 

"I thought you said parties weren't your scene?" He asked, quickly locating another beer and opening it. He offered a sip to Jac, who took it and knocked the whole can back. 

Billy was astonished for a moment before bursting out into a full-blown fit of laughter. 

A few people looked between the two, Jac now looking at him confused. 

"What's so funny, Billy?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He shook his head and found another beer, keeping it for himself. 

"Well, anyway, they really aren't... But I knew Candace would bug me to no end to attend this year, so I figured why the hell not?" She smiled and snatched another Jell-o shot from someone passing by. 

Billy chuckled and sipped his beer, "So, are you just a light-weight then?" He asked, gesturing to her. He was still very much sober and wanted to keep it that way, for now. 

"No, Candace and I were pre-gaming the whole time we were getting ready, so I'm just a bit buzzed." she finished, downing the shot. 

She tossed the trash down and got right in front of Billy, placing her hands on his chest. 

He was perplexed, his mouth agape before he realized what she was doing. 

_"God, that feels good..." _he sighed internally, looking down as she rubbed his chest, feeling around for the pocket located on the inside of his denim jacket. 

When she found what she was looking for, she released her lip from her teeth triumphantly and whipped out his cigarettes. 

Pulling one from the pack, she popped it between her lips and pulled her own custom zippo out of her pocket and lit the cancer stick, taking a long drag before pulling the cigarette away to dispell the smoke from her mouth and lungs. 

Billy just about dropped to his knees just then, the sight spinning a whole new perspective of the teen before him. 

"I needed that, thanks," She placed the pack back in his pocket after 'taking one for the road' as she stated.

They ended up sitting outside by the pool for a while, just talking and occasionally indulging a drinking game or two. 

They took turns getting drinks for one another.

To his surprise, Jac could hold her alcohol pretty well. 

A while later, one of Jac's favorite songs came on. Sweet Dreams, so she got up from the lounge chair she was on and started dancing as the music boomed from the inside, still very crisp even outside. She tipped the beer can back and took a swig before continuing to dance, the beat fusing with her movements seamlessly even in her drunken state. 

Billy popped another cigarette in his mouth and watched her with hungry eyes, his urges getting the better of him. 

He stood from the chair and slowly 'danced' behind her, his chest to her back. His hands snaked around her waist and he tilts his head back, a plume of smoke escaping his mouth and lungs in the cool October air. 

Jac stumbled a bit at the sudden closeness of Billy's bare chest to her body, but regained her balance and continued to dance, laughing as she swayed to the beat. 

Despite the cold air, Jac was plenty warm, her body slick with sweat.

When the song ended, Jac guzzled the last of the beer in the can to quench her thirst. She whirled around to face a smug-looking Billy, then looked up at the moon in the sky. 

She crinkled her nose when she felt the urge to puke came over her. 

Billy gave her a questionable look before he realized what was going to happen next, so he led her to the nearest trash can and held her hair back. 

When she didn't spew her guts, he leaned down "Are you alright?" 

Jac's eyes were fluttering, fighting to stay open. 

"W-Well, Billy Hargrove, I am officially sheet faced," She giggled and spun on her heel to take off into the house, only she tripped over her own two feet.

Billy barely caught her before she could bite the dust and hoisted her up, then scooped her up bridal style, her eyes shutting almost immediately as she nuzzled into his chest. He walked back inside and looked for her best friend, Carla or whatever. When he found her, he knew she would be little help to him in her current state. 

He walked up to her nonetheless and asked her about Jac, "Is she supposed to be staying at your house tonight?" He asked, his annoyance already bubbling up inside him as the drunken girl struggled to even recognize him. 

"Ja-Jacqueline? Yes, she's st-whoa, staying at my house tonight!" She finally blurted out, trying to stand straight. 

He didn't know where the friend lived, and he really didn't think it would be a good idea to take her to his house... 

He quickly left the party and got Jac into his car and buckled her up before sliding into the driver's seat. 

"What to do with you, hmmm?" he thought out loud. 

Jac had stirred in her sleep, half-awake as she turned to look at Billy. 

"You're so friggin' handsome, Hargrove." She hiccuped out, her arm reaching out to touch his cheek. 

He pulled away as a reflex, feeling guilty when she just dropped her hand. "Thanks, baby girl." He smiled charmingly, trying to think about what to do. He doubted he could get her back home and into her own room without someone waking up and noticing.

He lit another cigarette and blew the smoke out the window, deciding it would be safer to risk getting caught bringing her to his house. He could easily sneak her into his room since it was on the ground level. He bit his lip, hoping she wasn't a loud or crazy drunk. 

His car roared to life and he sped off towards his house, his anxiety skyrocketing. He was taking a big risk for this girl and he didn't even know why.  
He was never the one to take drunk girls home or leave room for the opportunity. He sighed.

A few minutes later he pulled up to his home and quietly got Jac out of the car, settling for hoisting her over his shoulder to get her inside. 

Once he safely maneuvered them both through the window, he gently placed Jac on his bed and removed her shoes before covering her with his blankets.

He shut the window and removed his shoes and jacket as well before making a bed on the floor for himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. T H R E E

The following morning, Billy woke up early to make sure nobody walked in and saw the girl passed out in his bed. But, when he opened his eyes, the girl wasn't on the bed, but snuggled up to his side, her face buried in the crook of his neck. His body froze as he tried to figure out how to calmly evade the girl's grasp. 

Her arm was laid across his chest, her leg draped over his hips. Her breathing was steady and even, a soft purr of comfort left her throat every so often, which made Billy question what made her so comfortable on the floor. 

He slowly wiggled his way around, trying not to wake her, but failed in doing so. 

The brunette sighed deeply, her warm breath fanning against his neck. She slowly opened her eyes, reaching her hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes as the sun peeked through the blinds as the early morning sun slowly rose. 

She halted all movement when she realized she wasn't in her room or Candace's. She relaxed a fraction when she recognized the scent just beside her.

Billy.

She sat up abruptly, looking down at her limbs tangled with Billy's, her mind instantly going into panic as she checked herself over. 

He also sat up, a small frown creasing his angelic features. "We didn't sleep together, don't worry,"

Jac relaxed once more and looked into his eyes, offering an apologetic smile. 

He seemed hesitant to take it though, settling for standing up and pulling the girl to her feet. "You should head back to your friend's house. She was wasted last night."

Jac nodded her head, then located her shoes and slipped them on. She walked towards the window, then back to Billy after a moment's hesitation. She gathered her courage and acted before she could convince herself otherwise. 

She stood on her toes, despite the height the go-go boots gave her and placed a kiss on Billy's cheek, "Thank you for taking care of me, Billy." 

He immediately responded to the kind gesture and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. "No problem, Baby girl." 

Jac's face flooded with color and she quickly detached herself and snuck out of the window, waving to him one last time before taking off towards Candace's house.   
When she snuck back into Candace's room, she found her on the floor, snoring. Luckily, she hadn't puked all over or anything, but she was a mess nonetheless.

She bent down beside her and shook her awake gently, "Candi, we have to get ready for school."

Candace stirred and eventually woke up, looking around and groaning. "Why am I so stupid, Jac?"

Jac giggled, "you're not stupid, you're hungover and late for school." She added.

They weren't really late, but Jac knew Candace would drag to get ready if she didn't think she was.

With another groan, Candace got up and both girls changed.

Candace sported a blue skirt and a white sweatshirt with a blue collared shirt underneath it.

Jac had fished out her ensemble from a small box of clothes she left at her house for times like this, as did her best friend. Her outfit consisted of a black skirt and knee socks to combat the chilly air and a plain black and white baseball tee; plus a black and orange flannel to go over top for a pop of color.

Jac thanked herself for leaving her other pair of combat boots here as well, seeing as Candace liked to wear them sometimes as well.

They looked themselves over in the mirror, posing jokingly beside one another and to assess the damage of their makeup from the night before.

Candace's was still somehow perfectly intact, so she made some adjustments before she was satisfied. Jac's was somewhat smudged, making her blush, knowing that Billy had seen her horrid appearance this morning. She quickly touched it up, also smudging some of the liner and shadow to make a half-assed attempt at a smokey eye before she deemed herself presentable. They grabbed their things for school and headed out the door, Jac pulling on her leather jacket for extra warmth.

Candace noticed the lack of people outside and asked Jac if they were actually late, to which she hastily replied with an exaggerated "Nooo." Earning her a glare as they walked down the street.

"I knew that if I told you we had time, you would drag to get ready. It was my only option, really." She laughed, Candace slipping her shades over her eyes.

Once settled in their seats at school, Candace nearly cried when the bell rang, her head feeling like lead and her senses clouded and foggy.

Jac was lucky, having only a mild headache and the craving for a cigarette nagging at her. She felt bad for Candace and dug around in her bag, hoping what she sought was still there. To her surprise, it was.

She handed her best friend a painkiller and her bottle of water, "Here, help yourself." 

Candace took it gratefully, gulping down the water eagerly.

The teacher snapped Jac's attention to the front as he called her name. "Ms. Hayes, care to join the rest of the class?" He asked, a few students snickering.

There were some whispers amongst the girls in the room, but Jac didn't pay any attention. She tried to pay attention to the lesson, her mind wandering back to this morning as she woke cuddled into Billy freaking Hargrove. She snuck a peek behind her, noticing him staring right into her eyes. She blushed and whipped her head back around so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash.

When the bell rang, everyone got up and shuffled out of the classroom, the halls buzzing with talk about Tina's party last night. Candace had sported her shades all day, her hangover still nipping at her being.

The lunchroom was a little quieter today, which seemed a little strange, but she shrugged the thought away and returned to her lunch and conversation with Candace. The two discussed their plans for the upcoming weekend and joked about the party.

Jac bit her lip, trying to find the best way to bring up the situation she found herself in this morning, but quickly decided against it. She knew deep down she should keep that to herself.

Her thoughts were cut short when a sudden outburst had everyone rushing to the center of the cafeteria.

Candace groaned at the noise and laid her head down on the table, while Jac got up and rushed to see what was going on.

To her surprise, she found Billy and another boy she couldn't remember the name of brawling on the floor.

Well, more like Billy beating the living daylights out of the guy beneath him. He sent punch after punch to his face, surely breaking his nose by now.

Jac stood back in pure terror, the feral look in Billy's eyes had her at a loss for words, much less actions. It was as if time itself stopped, making sure she got a good look at Billy Hargrove's handiwork. She clasped her hand over her mouth, her voice finally finding her with a scream echoing throughout the otherwise eerily still cafeteria.

"You're going to kill him, stop!" She yelled out, still glued to her spot on the floor.

It did little to phase the animalistic attacks from Billy. Teachers quickly flooded the cafeteria and struggled to pull Billy off of the unrecognizable boy who's blood stained the white linoleum floor.

When he was wrenched away from the still husk of the teen, his eyes flew up to meet Jac's in the sea of onlookers.

She immediately looked away and backed out of the crowd.

Her legs carried her all the way to the girl's bathroom, trying to regain her senses enough to calm down.

She looked up over the sink into the mirror and took a deep breath. She had seen fights before but never saw anyone look like a beast preying on someone. The look in his eyes flashes through her mind; she turned the cold water on and splashed her face. He looked like he wouldn't hesitate to kill and that honestly frightened Jacqueline.

After deeming herself calm, she left the bathroom and walked down the now empty halls to her locker.

Upon opening it she pulled a few books out and flipped her bag around on her shoulder to add them, then removed a few and put them away.

When she shut the metal door, Billy leaned against the wall of lockers on the other side of her.

His presence startled her to the core, a shiver of fear rippling down her spine, her blood running cold.

"B-Billy?" She timidly spoke, taking a second to clear her throat. Her eyes couldn't meet his, unsure of what to even say or do.

He glared down at the obviously fearful girl, "Look, I just wanted to tell you that someone saw you leaving my place this morning," His hands were shoved in his pockets, making Jac wonder if they were bruised and bloody.

Her eyes finally met his for a few moments, his words gluing her in her place on the floor as he walked past her. She went to speak but her voice was caught in her throat. When it finally found her again, Billy was already gone. 

'Who saw me?' was all she could worry about now. 

At the end of the day, the whole school was talking about Jacqueline being seen leaving Billy Hargroves's house the morning after a huge party. 

Everyone drew their conclusions and rumor spread that she had slept with him. 

All-day, she could feel the stares, hear the muffled whispers from people she didn't even know speaking about her. She hated feeling everyone's eyes on her, she hated the names she was now being called. 

"Slut," "Skank," "Easy," "Tramp," "Ugly," The words buzzed around her throbbing head all day.

As the final bell rang, Jac rushed out of the school, wanting nothing more than to race home and hide out in her room. Tears had threatened to spill every time she walked the halls, yet she refused to give them the satisfaction. 

What hurt her the most was that Billy never denied it, in fact, some of the guys on the basketball team said he smirked 'like a champ,' and went along with it.

Once she made it outside, she hopped on her board and quickly pushed through the parking lot and out onto the street, where a blue Camero almost took her out. 

Their eyes met momentarily, Billy's full of anger and something else, while Jac's filled with pain, tears, and embarrassment; a look of betrayal etched into her usually calm features.

With her heart pounding against her ribs, she took off without a second glance and sped home without her brother. 

When she walked through the front door panting heavily, her mother rounded the corner from the kitchen when Jac slammed the door in her own bubble of frustration. 

Unknowingly, Jac hung her head low and met her mother halfway down the hall, immediately engulfing her in a hug. She had been so spaced out the remainder of the day, she didn't even stop to tell Candace anything. She had decided to shut her self down and pretend nothing phased her, but Billy saw right through her. 

Caitlyn stroked her daughter's hair, holding her head to her chest, "What's wrong Jaqueline?" her voice instantly calming her daughter's anxious nerves. She tugged her along into the kitchen and pushed the plate of freshly baked cookies toward her daughter when she sat down at the breakfast bar. 

"So... last night, I wasn't having a sleepover with Candace." She started, her mother's brows knitting together as she bit her tongue. She decided to let Jac get everything out before she made assumptions. "She and I went to a Halloween party at Tina's house. It was really fun and Candace and I both... um," She fidgeted with the sleeve of her oversized hoodie, trying to figure out the best way to tell her mother she was drinking.

"We had too much beer, and well, Candace was too drunk to sneak back home." She paused to look up at her mother for the first time. Her beautiful face was graced with neutrality, so she continued, "I wasn't drunk, but I was in no condition to sneak home or into Candace's place either... So, a boy named Billy Hargrove brought me to his house... but nothing happened, I swear! I woke up and he was sleeping on his floor, and I in his bed. He was very respectful..." She looked at her mother in the eyes again. 

"I thought everything would be fine, but when I got to school, someone had said they saw me leaving his house early this morning and one thing led to another and now people think we slept together... the worst part is that he didn't deny it, and some boys at school said he 'smirked like a champ' when he heard about the rumor!" She air quoted and deepened her voice, imitating a boy and puffing out her chest. "I mean, he's unfortunately not a well-liked boy, and they're new to town and all the girls say he's a man whore and I'm just so confused, mom." She finally finished, huffing out her frustration.

Caroline sighed and rounded the counter to hug her daughter, "Jacqueline, I appreciate you telling me the truth," She kissed her cheek, "But, as far as this Billy boy goes, I think you should just stay away from him until this blows over. Girls and Boys can be mean in high school and there's not always going to be a solution to a nasty person's behavior. I would just kill them with kindness and don't let them show you how much this hurts." Her mother smiled down at her, giving her another reassuring hug. 

"Where's your brother?" she asked, finally noticing he hadn't come home. Jac looked down at her lap guiltily, "Jacqueline Lee Hayes, why didn't you wait for your brother?" She scowled at her, "I'm sorry mom, I was having an emotional breakdown!" She defended, snatching a cookie from the plate before darting out the door, "I'll be right back!" She called. 

Jac grabbed her board and quickly walked down the stone steps that led to the driveway before dropping her board to the pavement, risking a glance next door. Billy was just pulling up, his little sister nowhere to be seen. He got out and quickly rounded the car after looking around, coming to stop in front of Jac.

"Can we talk?" He asked; eyes raking over her body. His golden locks blew in the wind, the cool tones of the autumn scenery complementing his skin, making his eyes stand out. They were pulling her in again and she forced herself to look away before she succumbed to the waves.

"I can't I need to go get my brother," She replied sharply. 

Billy sighed, "I can give you a ride, Hayes." 

Jac bit her lip, fighting the retorts, but failed, "So we're not on a first-name basis now that we've 'slept together'" she scoffed, air quoting the phrase, "Is that how it is with your other one-night stands? You treat them nice until you get what you want and then they become another face in the crowd? A nobody to the oh-so _infamous_ Billy **fucking** Hargrove?" Her anger was boiling over and she was barely scratching the surface. "What was I, some toy? Were you having fun stringing me along for your own amusement?!" Her voice rose higher, her face and ears flooding with color.

"No, Jac, I wasn't playing with you, but I can start if you'd like," He replied cockily, casting her a flirtatious smirk. 

"Now's not the time for your bullshit, Billy. You didn't even deny the rumors when confronted by those guys from the basketball team, tell me I'm wrong!" She shoved his chest, his smirk disappearing from his lips. 

"I wouldn't go there If I were you, Jacqueline Hayes," He threatened. 

Jac laughed and pushed him again, "Then tell me the truth, did you or did you not deny what happened?" She couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her throat at the end of her question, tears welling up in her eyes again. She held her arm over her eyes before turning away from Billy's prying eyes. "Just forget it..." She took off before Billy could stop her and he angrily stormed into his house. 


	4. F O U R

The next few days at school seemed to pass by at an agonizingly slow rate, and Billy had been suspended for the rest of the week because of the fight in the cafeteria.

Candace had given Jac the time and space she needed and offered her support every day, which made things easier for her as the kids at school continued their shit parade. It had died down a little by Friday, but the 'it group' kept it going. 

Nancy Wheeler even stepped up and gave some insightful advice about keeping her head high, because she knows the truth, and Billy knows the truth, and that's all that matters. 

The two girls parted ways in the parking lot, Candace needing to go home early to babysit her younger sister so her parents could have a date night. 

On her way home, she heard the familiar roar of the Camero but didn't see it. She went inside with her brother in tow. "Hey Jackie, do you want to play video games tonight?" Jac thought about it, but before she could answer, her mother poked her head around the wall, "Issac, telephone!" He quickly ran off and Jac ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Upon setting her bag down, an envelope laying on her bed caught her attention. She wasn't expecting mail but opened the unmarked parchment hastily. 

To her surprise, it was from Billy. 

'Meet me tonight?' 

She was still angry with him but decided it wasn't really worth her time. A part of her voiced her deepest troubling thought, 'what if he's just playing with my feelings?' 

Jac growled with annoyance and tossed the letter into the trash bin. She closed her curtains when the roar of the engine came rushing down the street. 

Later that evening, her mother was leaving for her book club meeting and Issac was once again at a friend's house. She sighed, she actually wanted to play video games with him this evening, maybe order a pizza or something. 

"Bye, Jacqueline!" She called from the bottom of the stairs, "Bye mom!" She yelled back before the door shut. With the newfound time, Jac decided to soak away her troubles in her bathtub. She had snuck into her mom's wine stash and nabbed a bottle for the road before heading upstairs to the bathroom. 

She filled the tub with hot water and bubble mix before lighting a few candles and slipping out of her clothes and into the tub. The water washed Jac's troubles from her skin and the wine made them disappear. 

She sat in the tub for a while, sipping the wine and singing along to music on her walkman. 

About halfway through the bottle, the water chilled her bones and she soon got out. She dried off and wrapped the towel around herself, then drained the tub and sauntered into the hallway, still singing, then into her room. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Billy casually lounging in her bed, a smirk plastered on his lips. 

Billy's eyes swallowed Jac's appearance whole; her body glistening with water, droplets dancing over her skin, her stray hairs clinging to her beautifully carved shoulders and collarbones. He refrained from biting his lip, seeing as she bit hers after clearing the 'deer caught in headlights' look from her angelic features.

Jac turned her head away, showing no sense of shame or interest, having done plenty all week long. She tipped her head back with the bottle at her lips and took a big gulp. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply, walking over to her closet.

Billy's eyes followed her every move until she shut the closet door behind her. "I came to see why you were standing me up." He lied. He really came over to see if she would let him come up when he saw her mother leave, and instead was met with an empty room, but her melodic voice carrying itself all the way to just below her window to his ears.

She came out a minute later, wearing a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt. 

"Well I don't want you here, so leave." She stated flatly, looking around the room. 

Billy let out a whole-hearted laugh, one that echoed around the room momentarily, startling Jac for a second. She walked over to her open window and pointed out, shivering as the cold wind nipped at her skin. 

He was still laughing, but got off the bed and got in her face, leaning in close enough to smell the wine on her lips. 

"Make me," He challenged. 

Jac sighed and shut the window, knowing it would be futile. She stashed the bottle and climbed into bed before shutting the light off and hiding in the warmth of her bed. 

She could smell Billy's scent all over the spot she now occupied and it was driving her insane. She inhaled deeply and held the pillow closer to her.

Billy rolled his eyes in the dark before turning them back on, which made Jac jump up and turn them back off. 

"Fine, but you know what happens when the lights go out, right?" He leaned down over her and nuzzled her neck, which made her squeal in surprise. 

The slight scruff on his face tickled her neck, her reflex kicking in; her arm flung forward and her balled fist socked him square in the nose. 

She gasped and shot up out of bed, turning on the light. 

A small trickle of blood slid from his nose before he wiped it away with a smirk. "I'm usually not the one bleeding, " He laughed. 

Jac ignored his comment and ran into the bathroom for a washcloth. She ran it under the water before wringing it out and bringing it back to him. 

She held it up to his nose, looking into his eyes for any indication of what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry I punched you," she finally broke the silence.

Billy chuckled and moved the washcloth, looking into her hazel eyes. "It's alright. You just drew blood, it didn't hurt,"

Jac placed the dirty washcloth in her clothes hamper, returning to her spot on the bed.

She looked around awkwardly, "Are you really not going to leave?" She asked hesitantly.

Billy gave her a look, "You really don't want me here, huh?" He asked bitterly.

She bit back the attitude wanting to spill from her mouth, "Billy, you never answered me and I'm not sure you care how this affects me in school or personally. I'm not the girl that gets involved in cliques or parties or my social standing. But I do take it personally when people who don't even know me are calling me a slut or a whore." She crossed her arms and turned away from him as tears threatened to spill.

Billy grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "You shouldn't give a fuck about what the others say, because you and I both know we didn't sleep together. So why does it matter?" He shot back angrily.

Nancy's voice rang out in her head, making her want to laugh for a moment.

She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes.

Billy groaned, "you're digging yourself a bigger hole, Jacqueline Hayes,"

Confused, she went to ask what he meant and he placed his lips against hers.

Jacqueline froze, her eyes wide with bewilderment. She pulled back immediately and held Billy's shoulders back, who was looking at her hungrily.

"Babygirl, it's the least you can do for standing me up and punching me in the nose," he got closer as he crawled up the bed, now looking over a dazed Jac. She blushed profusely up at him. 

"W-Wait, I don't-"

Billy leaned down again and placed small kisses on her jaw, waiting to hear what she was going to say. When she didn't stop him, he started kissing her neck, his nose brushing against her skin as he made his way down to her collarbones, starting softly before he sucked hard enough to leave his mark.

Jac shivered at every little movement and kiss, her mind clouded with the scent of cigarettes, leather, and something else.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, making him groan and pull his face up to meet hers. He looked deep into her eyes, slowly closing the gap between their lips before they both shut their eyes and melted into one another.

Jac couldn't formulate any actual thoughts; she only knew that this felt really good and she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop.

Billy's hand found it's way to her waist, slowly rubbing circles into the exposed flesh, earning him a small whimper from Jacqueline. He smiled into their kiss, their teeth barely touching as he refrained from laughing. He slowly slid his hand up her shirt, gripping her sides before his hand gently cupped her breast.

Jacqueline squealed and pushed his hand away, then gripped his shoulders, "I-I think that's en-enough for me," she was unsure of how to word what she wanted to say but settled on what she managed to stammer out.

He flashed her a brilliant smile and licked his lips, leaning down once more to bite her bottom lip and softly tug at it.

Jac's face reached a million degrees easily.

He noticed it when he sat up to look at the sexy spread before him.

Jac's hair was even messier now, sprawled around her head like a crown. Her lips were red and swollen, her fingers dancing over their surface after he bit her bottom lip. The shirt she was wearing rode up from him and her shorts barely did her any justice either. 

Billy stared, trying to burn the image into his mind before he looked away, no shame hiding behind his eyes. "Alright, baby girl, tomorrow, I'm taking you out. " He stated, getting up from the bed. 

Jac sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "Not until you apologize." she mustered the courage to say it loud and clear, her voice wavering at the end. 

Billy cocked an eyebrow, Jac added to her statement. 

"I know I shouldn't be worried about what other people are saying when we know the truth, but it still hurt to know you went along with it without denying it ever happened..." She finished, looking down at the floor. 

The blonde boy sat back down and grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, gently pulling her gaze to match his. "Jacqueline, I'm sorry I didn't deny it when those assholes brought it up." He smirked, "But If I'm being honest, I liked the idea of us sleeping together, it gave me some wild ideas and-" 

Jac cut him off with a hand over his mouth, "Shut up, Billy Hargrove. In your dreams!" She playfully shoved him back. He was leaning back in, slower this time in case she didn't want to kiss him. 

She closed the gap this time and kissed him back, Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into his lap, her legs now wrapped around his waist. 

Jac tangled her fingers in his hair once more, resulting in Billy's eager tongue dancing across her bottom lip, begging for permission, which she teasingly granted with a tug of his hair and a nip at his own lip. 

Billy's hands roamed her body in the tight embrace, making the teen whimper and groan. 

"Jac, are you still awake?!" her mother's voice rang out like thunder, breaking through the sounds of wet kisses and soft groans. 

She pulled back, Billy still attacking her flesh with warm kisses. "Shit!" She whispered loudly. She tried to pull out of his hold, to which he growled. "My mother is home!" She pried at his steel grip, her voice falling on deaf ears. Her panic and worry masking the soft pants and almost silent whimpers of joy in the room, fueling Billy to continue his attack on her ivory skin. 

"So what?" He replied nonchalantly. 

"She's going to come in here" she replied, the urgency dripping from her voice. Billy sucked on the skin between her collarbone and the base of her neck, making her moan softly at the discovery of a sweet spot. "Bi-Billy, st-stop," She whimpered, a rush of excitement and adrenaline rushing to the pit of her stomach. 

Billy's excitement grew at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue in such a scandalous way. 

"Jacqueline?" She called again, now outside her bedroom door, 

"Y-Yes, mom?" She called weakly, still trying to separate herself from Billy. 

"Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you, just making sure you're here. Goodnight sweetie." She called back, her footsteps fading down the hallway. 

"See, I told you, you'd be fine." Billy mused, running his tongue over his handy work. 

"You said no such thing!" She whisper-yelled, smacking his arm, wiggling around in his grasp to find another way to free herself. 

"All this moving around has created a problem, Ms. Hayes." He whispered seductively into her ear then nipped at it, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. It was only now that Jac could feel the bulge pressing into her shorts, just on the inside of her thigh.

"Bi-Billy Ha-Hargrove!" she scolded, unaware of her own excitement pooling in the pit of her stomach. 

"What?" He asked defensively, running his hands up and down her back before stopping to cup her rear in his hands. "It's not my fault you have such a beautiful body and don't even get me started on all those sinful sounds coming from you," 

Jacqueline sighed and relaxed in his arms, "You're the only person I've been like this with..." She slowly let the words fall from her mouth, almost ashamed. 

Billy cocked an eyebrow before sarcastically replying, "You don't say," He chuckled and laid Jac on her back, her legs still wrapped around his torso. "If you don't let go, I can't guarantee your safety." He mused seductively. 

Jac smirked up at him, "You're dangerous, Billy Hargrove." She laughed, releasing him from her clutches. He leaned down once more to plant a sweet kiss upon her forehead before getting up entirely. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." He slowly slid her window open before climbing out stealthily and making his way down the wall carefully before dropping to the ground with a soft thud.

Jac got up and closed the window, Billy looking back to send a wink her way before he rounded his own house to sneak back into his own bedroom.   
  
  



	5. F I V E

The next morning, Jac woke to the sun peeking through the curtains, casting bright slices of sunlight over her eyelids. She shielded her face and rolled over to look at her alarm clock, which read 7 a.m. She buried her face in her plush pillows and groaned. 

Upon getting up, she gathered some clothes for the day before making her way to the bathroom to shower, her mother passing her in the hallway with a yawn. "I was thinking we could order pizza tonight and watch a movie, what do you think?" She asked, ruffling her curls. 

"Sounds like a plan, just let me know when; I'm going out later." She added, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. She removed her pajamas, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, the deep purple hickies sticking out like a sore thumb against her pale ivory skin. Her hands flew to the marks, her face resembling a tomato. 

Angrily, she turned the shower on while she further examined the bruises. She was thankful he was at least smart enough to do it below her collar, so her clothes hid them. 

Jac mentally cursed at the thought before getting into the shower, allowing the steaming hot water to massage her body. 

She took her time in the comfort of the hot water, enjoying it until it ran cold. 

Once settled back in her bedroom, she began to get dressed. 

Jac slid a baby pink and black pleated skirt on over her hips and tucked her black turtle neck sweater into it, then slid her legs into a pair of white-ish pink stockings and black fishnets over the top of those. She twirled in front of her full-length mirror and decided on a pair of all-white chucks to finish off the look. 

It was fairly nice out for November, granting her the ability to continue to wear skirts, for now. 

Jac turned her radio on and dried her hair in her room, singing along to the music. She didn't feel like styling it, so she left it alone and decided to finally go eat breakfast. 

Before the last few steps, Jac hopped down over them and rounded the staircase and down the hall into the kitchen where her mother sat with her morning tea. 

"Good morning, Mom." She called out, walking over and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Her mother smiled and made a kissing sound before looking her daughter over. "You look rather cute, where are you off to today?" 

Jac smiled and popped some bread in the toaster, "Nowhere special, just into town to hang out with Candace." 

"Don't get into too much trouble today," She side-eyed her daughter, taking another sip of her tea. 

The toaster popped up and Jac quickly added butter before popping it into her mouth. She walked over to her mother once more a gave her another peck on the cheek, "No promises, I'll be back before dinner. See ya later." 

Jac finished off her buttery excuse of breakfast before hopping on her board and taking off towards Candace's house. 

The cool crisp air whipped around her face as she glided down the vacant roads; she inhaled deeply, the autumn air was laced with the aroma of dirt, leaves, and the cool air itself, making Jac smile. 

Once she made it up Candace's driveway, she kicked her board up and walked to the front door and knocked. 

A few moments later it swung open to reveal the radiant smile of Candace's mom, who was wiping her hands on her apron. "Good morning, sweet pea! Come on in, I was just about to go wake Candace up." she ushered her daughter's childhood friend inside and headed back towards the kitchen, "Go ahead and come back down when you're ready." She disappeared and Jac made her way upstairs to her best friend's room. 

She walked in and plopped down next to Candace on her large bed, "Candace! Get up, I need to tell you something!"

Candace was never a morning person, but at the idea of new gossip, she sprung up like a jack-in-the-box and rubbed her tired eyes. "What's the scoop, babe?" 

Jac laughed and filled her in on what happened the night of the party, the morning after and last night's events. She didn't miss a single detail, knowing her friend would be able to tell. 

"What?! Oh my, oh my, oh my, Jacqueline Lee Hayes!" She slapped Jac's shoulder, her face a brilliant mixture of shock and humor. "Girl! Why did you keep this from me! I knew something was up!" she laughed.

"I didn't know how to tell you, this is all new to me!" She defended, holding a pillow up as a shield. 

Candi ceased her attacks, "So when is he picking you up?" She asked, to which Jac shrugged. "I didn't want to just go next door and ask," 

Candace rolled her eyes, "How is he supposed to meet up with you then?" She giggled, getting out of the comfort of her covers and stretching. 

Jac shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, "I figured it wouldn't be until later," 

Candace dug around her closet for a moment before pulling out a phonebook. "See if they're in there yet." She tossed it to Jac, who caught it and flipped through until she found what she was looking for. "Looks like they are, what should I say?" 

In the midst of changing her clothes, Candi rolled her eyes, "Ask when and where you'll be meeting for your date later, duh." She teased. 

Jac hesitantly dialed the number on Candi's phone and waited with a rapid heart as it rang. 

After the fifth ring, someone picked up. "Hello, Hargrove residence." A chipper, yet solemn voice spoke into the phone. 

Jac swallowed hard before gathering the courage to speak, "Yes, Hello. I was wondering if Billy was there, my name is Jaqueline."

There was a brief silence, "Just a sec, dear...- Billy, telephone!" the sound was somewhat muffled, meaning she had covered the phone, followed by the sound of shuffling and finally, Billy's gruff voice, "Hello?" 

Jac's heart rate increased, her palms becoming sweaty, "H-Hey Billy, it's me Jac. I was just wondering when and where you'd like to meet?" she finally said, sighing a little after forcing the words from her throat. 

"Oh, hey. We can meet at that park near the school," He said curtly, leaning against the wall of the kitchen with his head angled toward the ceiling. 

Jac smiled and bit her lip; before she could ask, he answered again, "Let's say around 4?" His voice sent a shiver down her spine, a familiar warmth enveloping her body as she twirled the cord to the phone around her finger. "Okay, see you then," She replied. They both said goodbye and hung up. 

Jac released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, her cheeks flushed with pigment.

"Alright, so?" She asked curiously, pulling her legs through a long skirt that reached her ankles. 

"He said to meet him at the park near the school around four," SHe answered, setting the phone down.

"Cool, so do you want to go into town and go shopping?" Candi asked, putting her shoes on. Jac nodded her head and they both went downstairs. 

Candi said goodbye to her mom and the girls walked into town together, talking about random things the entire way. 

The pair wandered from store to store, trying on accessories or makeup at some. By late afternoon, they had been all over town, the girls carrying a small bag each of their own things. 

Candace glanced down at her wristwatch while slurping on a slushie, "Hey, you should make your way to the park now, its already quarter after three." She said nonchalantly. 

Jac blushed, her anxiety sky-rocketing from her belly to her heart. "Wish me luck?" She laughed, trying to calm herself down. Candace giggled as well, "It'll be alright, but be safe," She winked at her and started walking home.

Jac plopped her board down and started skating towards the park, her heart pounding in her chest and her palms clammy. She didn't know why this was making her so nervous, could it be because Candace referred to this as a date? She bit her lip, lost in thought until she almost collided with the curbside. She skidded to a stop, surprised she got to the park in one piece. Thankful her subconscious mind guided her. 

There was no sign of Billy as she kicked her board up into her hands and looked around. There was nobody out or around, making her wonder if that was why he chose to meet here. Maybe he didn't want a repeat of the previous events. 

She frowned at the thought of being sneaky, she didn't like the idea of hiding the fact that they were hanging out. She only had herself to blame though. 

The roar of Billy's car snapped her out of her thoughts, the sound making her jump and her nerves stand on edge. She turned around to face the street, watching him pull up beside her. "Hey, dollface. Get in," he smiled charmingly at her. 

She smiled back nervously and opened the passenger side door and climbed in, tossing her board in the back seat. Billy turned the music back up before speeding off. 

As he drove along the road, he reached over, still bobbing his head to the beat and placed his hand over Jac's thigh, gently giving a squeeze. 

Jac looked up at him, her stomach doing flips and her cheeks and ears warming. She bit her lip and looked back to the road, trying to figure out where they were going. Despite growing up in Hawkins, she had no idea. 

He eventually turned off onto a dirt road and followed it for a while before coming to a stop near what looked like a cliff. He killed the engine and sat back in his seat to pull his cigarettes from his pocket. The entire area was shrouded in trees, making the area secluded and somewhat intimate as the cliff was overlooking the quarry and the slowly setting sun. 

Billy lit a cigarette and rolled the window all the way down, he turned the music down and turned to look at Jacqueline, who was anxiously biting her lip. 

He leaned in and licked her bottom lip, Jac pulled her head back instinctively, "What was that for?" she asked, embarrassed. 

"It was bleeding," he stated as simply as announcing the weather. "You look tense, what's up with that?" he noted, blowing smoke from his lungs and out the window. 

Jac's shoulders relaxed on command with his words, "I'm just nervous," she said, looking down at her lap. 

He tossed the cigarette and rolled the window halfway up. "Why? You afraid of me now?" He joked. 

Jac laughed and shook her head, "No, I've just never been-" She cut herself off, realizing how stupid she was going to sound. Billy's face crinkled into a confused expression. "What?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing, really." She decided that was a better route, hoping he wouldn't push the matter further. 

He dropped it and looked over the dashboard to the sunset. 

"I come here to think or when I need to get away from anything. It's nothing like California, but at least I can get a good view of the sunset." He trailed off, sighing. 

"What's it like?" She asked, hoping he'd maybe open up to her. 

"What, California?" he looked into her hazel eyes, reminding him of the murky waves pulling seaweed to the shoreline. "Well, it's beautiful. The weather is great all year long, you can always go to the beach and watch the waves and get lost in the vast horizon." 

Jac blushed, "That sounds heavenly, poetic even." She smiled at him, enjoying how relaxed and genuinely happy he seemed talking about his home. 

Now it was his turn to bite his lip to keep the smile from creeping into his features, but the muscles in his face won and his teeth shone brilliantly in the orange hues of the coming evening. 

Jac's heart fluttered at the sight, finding herself leaning over the middle console of his car to close the gap between them. She looked into his eyes and shut hers as her lips drew near.

Billy licked his lips hungrily and closed the gap between them, his lips meeting hers with a sense of urgency washing over his entire body. He wanted her so bad; it was driving him crazy, but something about this girl made him feel different. He found himself wanting to be gentle with her, to be _nice_, but the other side of him wanted to tear the tempting outfit from her body and ravage her like an animal. 

The thought alone made his body twitch with need, like an addict craving more of their selected kryptonite. 

He begged for entrance with his tongue, even softly nipping at her bottom lip; which in turn earned him a soft whimper from the teen. 

Jac laced her fingers into Billy's hair, softly tugging at the root of his golden locks. 

Billy growled at the suggestion and responded by pulling the girl over the middle console and into his lap. Skillfully, he reached down and brought the seat back, his tongue taking advantage of Jac's shock by massaging it against hers, invading her mouth. 

Jac whimpered again when his tongue delved deeper into her mouth, his hands rubbing and groping her thighs with a burning desire to bite and suck on the tender flesh. His nails dug into the fabric of her stockings, he groaned as the fabric got in the way.

Jac could feel the adrenaline and pleasure pooling in the pit of her stomach, trickling down lower to her core; a throbbing need for his touch fueling her actions.

They pulled away momentarily to catch their breath, Billy looking up to stare into her eyes. 

Jac met his gaze, watching the look of hunger flicker in his eyes like a wild flame. She sucked on her bottom lip and placed her hands on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

Billy took hold of her hands, still locked in her gaze. "You don't have to do that, baby girl," he kissed the insides of her wrists and sat up on his elbows. 

Jac pushed him back down and leaned down to his neck, nuzzling it with her nose. When his head tilted to the side, she planted small kisses upon his neck and jaw, leaving little love bites wherever she could as repayment for his. 

He groaned huskily and reached up to grip her behind her neck to keep her in place so he could whisper in her ear, "You're treading on thin ice, baby," 

The breath upon her ear made her moan out quietly, sending a shiver rippling down Billy's body to his throbbing crotch. 

She softly panted, pulling back a little to look into his eyes, their noses almost touching. "I know, Billy." She whispered back. 

He threw his head back when she moved her hips back and forth, resulting in the rough exchange from the front seat to the much larger backseat. Jac shoved her board to the floor as Billy pinned her to the seat and attacked her lips with his, reaching down to slide his hand under her skirt. He slowly brought it to her inner thigh, his fingers roughly tearing through the thin fabric, earning him the satisfactory sound of ripped threads. 

Jac's core throbbed in anticipation, her whole body trembling with need and desire. 

He gripped her thighs roughly, making her moan out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her hands wound around his neck, pulling him closer and keeping their lips locked. 

Billy was having a hard time keeping from tearing everything off of her body, his hips moving on their own between her thighs. Each time he moved, she moaned and dug her fingers into his denim jacket. 

The soft pants and whimpers coming from the girl beneath him caused the undeniable bulge in his jeans to throb in pain, just begging for attention. 

Jac noticed Billy's hesitation and pulled away to look into his eyes once more, "Billy?" She panted, her lips pleasantly swollen from him sucking and biting at the sweet flesh. 

"Yes, Baby?" He wiped the sweat from his forehead and swallowed her appearance once more. She looked absolutely delicious, but his eyes met her concerned ones. She looked hesitant. 

"Baby, as much as I'd love to make you scream my name, I want you to be ready for it first." He smirked, but on the inside, he wasn't sure what he was saying. He was Billy Hargrove, he'd fuck anything without junk in-between their legs and he loved it. 

But looking down at this vulnerable girl practically begging to be fucked, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, he was having way too much fun with all the foreplay. 

He pulled her to sit up and kissed her forehead, but it was still creased with concern. 

She reached out and gripped the outline in his jeans, causing him to moan at the contact. 

Before he could stop her, she unbuttoned his jeans, the shock of the situation still paralyzing him on the spot. 

She reached down his pants and gently grabbed hold of him, feeling the warm and hard flesh throb in her grasp. 

Billy groaned and threw his head back momentarily before snapping back to reality when he felt her hot tongue glide over the tip of his cock. 

"Jacqueline!-" He groaned, his eyes wild and wide with bewilderment when she looked up into his eyes as she slowly bobbed her head back and forth over his girth. The sight nearly pushing him to his climax.

Billy lost all control, his hands winding around Jac's hair tightly as he rocked his hips into her hot mouth in time with her. 

The wet sounds and moans echoed throughout the closed space, the windows covered in a thick sheen of fog from the cool air outside and the hot air inside the car. 

He was nearing his limit when she she hollowed out her cheeks and moved her head back and forth faster, the sinful act pushing him to climax into the back of her throat with a long and throaty moan; his head thrown back. 

Jac swallowed the hot and thick liquid as it filled her mouth, finally pulling off of him when it was all gone. 

Billy looked back down at her and cupped her face in his hands, "Why did you do that?" He asked, feeling somewhat guilty. 

"I honestly don't know, I just felt like I should?" her face resembled a tomato, and she looked down at her lap, the remaining bit of light from the sun finally set behind the horizon. 

"I haven't cum that well in a long time," He added, smirking down at the girl. Jacqueline hid her face in her hands and groaned. 

"Don't make sounds like that, I might change my mind." He teased. Jac looked up and punched his shoulder. "I have to be home by dinner time," she glanced out the window, taking a second to wipe the foggy bits away. "It's already dark," 

She shifted in her spot on the seat, now realizing he had ripped her pantyhose. 

"Hey! You ripped my pantyhose!" She glared at him; he raised his hands defensively. 

"It's not my fault, they were asking for it." He laughed, climbing over the seat to get back into the driver's seat. 

Jac followed and buckled herself in, Billy pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. He turned the car around and took off down the road.

He blew the smoke out the window, Jac reached over and snatched the cigarette from between his lips and took a few drags as well, blowing the smoke from her lungs and out the window. 

Billy dropped Jac off a block away so her mother didn't see her getting out of his car. 

He watched her walk away and get inside before pulling up next door to his house, taking a moment to look in the mirror.

He smirked when he saw all the souvenir's Jac had left on his neck. He bit his lip and exited the car, "You better watch out, Jaqueline Hayes, you just might bite off more than you can chew." 

Jac made it inside and quickly darted up the stairs. Once in the safety of her room she quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before joining her family downstairs for their movie and pizza night. 

They were watching some kind of comedy, eating pizza and laughing together; blissfully unaware of the strange brewings within their small hometown; lurking in the shadows, in the bushes just outside their homes.

Things in Hawkins were going to change and that darkness was coming to the light, and it was going to change Jacqueline's life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. S I X

The following morning, Jacqueline woke up to the smell of bacon beckoning her to the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she hopped out of bed and got herself ready, dressing in a pair of black overalls and a yellow turtle neck sweater. 

When she descended the stairs, her mother could be heard humming beautifully to the music playing on the radio, her brother already at the table eagerly waiting for his waffles. 

Jac rounded the corner and snagged a piece of bacon from the plate beside her and bit into the greasy goodness. She opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured her and Issac a glass, then sat at the table. 

"How was your sleepover?" She asked, looking over at him. He smiled, "It was super fun. It was at Mike Wheeler's house, all his friends were there too," He added, now eyeballing the stack of waffles coming to the table. 

"That sounds fun. When did you become involved with that bunch?" She asked, her thoughts going back to when one of the group went missing, Will Byers. They were a goofy bunch, but something always seemed... off with them, like they knew something the rest of us didn't. 

She pulled herself from her thoughts and finished her bacon, then dug into the waffles her mom set down in front of her, realizing her brother was too indulged in his waffles to answer.   
  


After the siblings finished eating, they cleaned up the kitchen and let their mom relax in the lounge room with her tea and magazine. 

"So, Issac, what are those guys like?" She brought up her question from earlier. She wiped off the counters and stove, glancing over her shoulder at her brother as he swept the floor. 

"They're cool, they actually like D&D and Star Wars," He swept up the garbage into the dustpan and dumped it out, "I think they like me, so I hope we can stay friends." He added.

Jac nodded her head and finished wiping the kitchen down before she reached out and ruffled her little brother's light brown hair. He frowned and playfully punched Jac, "Can you tell mom I'm going over to Mike's again?" He put the broom away and headed down the hall to the front door. "Yeah, be home by dinner time." She called out, walking in the opposite direction to the lounge room. 

"Hey mom, Issac went to Mike's house. I'm heading out as well," She walked over and kissed her mom's cheek. 

"Okay, you know when to be back, see you later. And put on a jacket, you'll catch a cold."

Jac smiled and walked out of the lounge room and down the hall to the front door, making sure to grab her black denim jacket from the coat rack before walking out the front door. 

The sound of Billy's car down the street made her flesh tingle in excitement. She made her way down the street and got into his car, the music blaring already, even though it was barely ten in the morning. 

He smirked in her direction and took off down the road, a cigarette burning between his lips. 

Jac sat back in the seat and bobbed her head along to the beat, drumming her fingers against her thighs. She started singing along to the music, most of it consisting of Ozzy. 

Billy looked over at her as she sang, watching as her eyes shut when she really got into the lyrics. 

He brought her to the same spot they were at last night, only this time he got out of the car and hopped up on the hood. 

Jac followed him out of the car and sat beside him, then leaned back to lay on the hood and look up at the sun peeking through the treetops. She raised her hand over her eyes when the branches swayed in the wind and the sun had a chance to blind her with its rays.

"Billy?" She turned her head to look at him, admiring the golden ringlets as they framed his face beautifully. 

"Hmm?" He met her gaze, his eyes relaxed and calm. 

She hesitated, wondering if her question could ruin the entire facade and reality would come crashing down. She bit her lip and decided she didn't want to admit it to herself just yet...

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, a slow, passionate kiss. She tried to pour every ounce of herself into the sweet gesture, hoping that anything she might have to say would be transferred through their lips, that hopefully, Billy would understand.

Maybe he already did, but Jac didn't want to take that chance. She didn't want to be disappointed, so she settled for cupping his jaw in her hand, gently stroking her thumb over the flesh beneath her fingertips. 

She liked this too much to let it all go, so she remained silent. 

Billy placed his hand over hers and pulled back, looking into her eyes. Their hands now resting on the hood of the car between their bodies.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked, still holding on. 

Billy shrugged his shoulders, "Hawkins is a shithole with very little to do..."   
She paused and thought for a moment. 

He smirked and reached up, gently pulling the strap of her overalls down her shoulder, "I can think of something..." He leaned in and pulled her collar down, gently sucking on the sweet spot of her neck, making her breath hitch sharply in her throat. 

She allowed him that but stopped him when he began sucking harder. "Billy, no more hickies, I can't hide them all!" she laughed.

Billy pulled his head back, giving her an annoyed look before roughly pinning her to the hood of the car, "I'm sorry, what was that?" he looked down at her evilly, his hand holding her wrists above her head. 

Jac was stunned but quickly recovered by bringing her leg up and between his thighs. "You heard me, Billy Hargrove," She taunted him, looking hard into his stern gaze. 

Jac could feel the excitement growing within him and bit her lip, wondering what she could do next. 

Billy released her wrists with a chuckle and an eye roll before sitting up on the hood, looking over at the quarry. 

"Billy?" She called once again, looking down at her lap.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, his gaze fixed on the vast scenery.

"How will I know if I'm ready?..." she inquired hesitantly, still biting her lip in thought.

"Well, if you're asking me, you're far from ready," he chuckled and lit another cigarette.

Jac released her lip and sighed, "I just didn't know what you meant last night... I knew what was happening and I wanted it, Billy."

He nearly choked on the smoke that fled his lungs, "I think you were horny and that's all you knew." He finally choked out in between coughs.

Jac's face flooded with color, her head snapping back to her lap in shame. She had no retort.

They remained silent for a while before Jac hopped off the car and yanked the door open. "I want to go home now."

Billy turned back to look at her, astonished at the sudden change of attitude. He rolled his eyes and sauntered to the door and climbed in.

"No problem, _princess_" he seethed.

The can roared to life and Billy whipped her around before speeding down the road much faster than before. When he hit the pavement, he almost took out a group of kids riding their bikes.

Jac flinched in her seat at his reckless driving, her heart ready to jump straight out of her chest. Luckily, it wasn't anyone she knew...

Minutes later, the tires screeched to a stop, the car jolts forward. "Get out." He yelled over the music, not even looking in her direction as she climbed out of the car, tears brimming her eyes.

She slammed the door shut and kicked the side of his car before storming away to her house.

The tires squealed once more as he zoomed out of the neighborhood as recklessly as he came.

Jacqueline barged through the door furiously, but quietly made her way upstairs to her room when she realized her mother was napping in the living room just beside the entryway.

She angrily threw things around her room in a blur of emotion before picking up the phone to call Candace and fill her in on what happened. 

An hour later, Candace knew of the night before and the morning after but offered little to no help on the situation in her present state. She was currently tied up with her little sister and couldn't talk much on the matter as freely as she'd like, so she opted to change the topic and talk about possible plans for Thanksgiving break. 

"My parents offered to let us use the cabin for the weekend after Thanksgiving, my mom said we could have a few people come with." She added cheerfully, hoping to turn her best friend's mood around. 

"That honestly sounds great. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She giggled and flopped down on her bed, twirling the cord from the phone around her fingers. 

Candace nodded from the other side, even though she knew Jac couldn't see her. "Absolutely, and who knows, maybe we'll all get lucky." She teased. 

Jac scoffed and clicked her tongue, "Yeah right, maybe you." there was a brief silence, followed by the annoyed sigh from Candace. "Emilia got into the cupboard, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" Her tone was sweet and full of concern for her best friend, but she knew Jac would be fine. 

"Okay, have fun babysitting. See you tomorrow." They both hung up and Jac placed the phone back on the receiver before rolling onto her stomach, her face in the pillow. 

When she sat up, she grabbed the book off of her bedside table and flipped it open to where she left off. The words pulled her into her own little world, for a little while at least.

Upon reaching a satisfactory stopping point, Jac folded the corner of the page and set the book back down, realizing it was now dark out and the soft murmur of talking traveled up the stairs. 

"Jac, dinner!" her brother's voice startled her from her dazed state, pulling her to her feet and down the stairs. 

Their mom had made meatloaf, Jac could smell it before it was even out of the over. Her stomach growled in protest, making Issac give her a funny look when she sat at the table. 

The family ate in silence, a comfortable silence only broken by their mother when she'd ask about their day. 

Jac remained silent as she pushed the mashed potatoes back and forth on her plate, deep in thought. 

She couldn't help but feel hurt by Billy's words; she struggled to figure out what they meant. Her leg bounced erratically under the table, as her mind over-analyzed everything that was said. She thought back to their lips and bodies pressed together.

"Jacqueline," Her mother called out to her, snapping her fingers in front of her face. She looked at her mother apologetically, "Sorry, what were you saying?" 

Her mother rolled her eyes playfully, "I asked where you went this morning." she gently placed her fork in her mouth, chewing slowly as she waited for an answer. 

"I went on a walk, nowhere special." She lied smoothly, a pang of guilt stabbing her heart. 

Caitlyn noticed her daughter's erratic behavior lately but decided not to push it and they finished their meal in silence, the two siblings cleaning up afterward. 

"Goodnight, Issac, Mom," Jac yelled as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Monday morning came quickly, Jacqueline now seated in her first period English class with Candace at her side. They arrived early to have some privacy to talk about the weekend. The classroom was empty, the student body barely making its way through the doors of Hawkins High. 

"-I think you've got to calm down for a moment and think about what he said and how he said it. All anger aside." She finished, looking around the empty room. 

"Well..." Jac paused and thought back to how he said it, trying not to let her emotions run wild. "Maybe he wanted me to think more deeply about it?" She asked, confused. 

Candi nodded her head in agreement, "That's the kind of thing a nice guy type says to make sure the girl is absolutely sure she wants to commit to something that could potentially change her life." She concluded, "But, with a Billy Hargrove twist." She added matter-of-factly. 

Jac bit her lip in thought, "Maybe you're right..." 

Students started making their way inside the room, the pair sitting up a little straighter.

A few girls giggled amongst themselves when they all sat together in front of Candi and Jac. "Did you hear? Billy was caught hooking up with Becky Wilson in his car last night at the drive-in," the whispers echoed out in Jac's ears like bells, getting louder and louder. 

Candace made a face and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

She shrugged out of her hold and gathered her things before the teacher made it to the room. On her way out of the classroom, she was blocked by none other than Billy himself. 

She had no idea if the rumor was true, but she couldn't help the betrayal she felt in her very bones. She looked him dead in the eye and shoved past him, earning her a scoff in response. 

Jac didn't feel like being at school today, with all the rumors and hearsay, she had enough. 

She left the school on her board and roamed around town aimlessly. 

Unexpectedly, she found herself at the quarry overlook Billy had brought her too.

She sat down on the edge and let her feet dangle over, her stomach flipping at the drop. She looked out over the gaping quarry and decided to scream. 

Every mixed emotion she felt was poured into her throat as she screamed as loud as she could for as long as she could. Her chest heaved after she got it all out, the snapping of a twig catching her attention. She whipped her head around, not seeing anything moving within the trees or around her. 

"Hello?" She called out, standing up from her spot to get a better look at the area. "This isn't funny!" She yelled, the bushes rustling a few feet to her left. 

A low screechy growl sent her heart into a frenzy. She'd never heard anything like it before, but her eyes couldn't make anything out. 

More twigs snapped to her right, which was shrouded in the shade of the trees. 

With the sounds closing in on her, she had nowhere to go. She chanced a glance behind her and gulped at the seemingly higher plunge to the water below. The view seemed to slinky back and forth, the bottom getting further and further away as her heart hammered away in her chest. 

When she turned back around, her eyes went wide in horror at the otherworldly creature standing before her. Shielded by the shade, the alien-like dog had leathery skin that seemed to glisten with a layer of mucus. It's head bulbous and oddly shaped, telling her it wasn't a known creature. 

She stood there, frozen in shock as it slowly stalked towards her, seemingly sniffing the air around it. 

Jac's throat seemed to close up as she tried to scream for help. Her foot slid backward as she screamed at her body to move, to do something. The ground crumbled under the weight, sending her back with an audible scream. The demon dog lunged for her when she fell back, barely holding onto the cliffside. Its mouth began to open before it's entire head peeled back to reveal rows and rows of teeth lining its head in full bloom. 

Jacqueline screamed again when it bent over the edge to nip at her, tears ran down her cheeks as the thing tried to get at her, her voice becoming hoarse as her cries reached no-one. She silently pleaded in her head, but nothing came. 

The rock beneath her now bleeding fingertips started to crumble as she dangled there. Her eyes quickly looked for something else to grab hold of, anything she could maybe use to get herself to safety. 

Nothing. 

She looked down, wondering if she could make it into the water. There was a big chance she could hit the rocks, but it was better than getting eaten by this dog from hell. She closed her eyes and pushed off the cliffside, bracing herself for whatever came. 

The rush of water in her nose brought her back to her senses. She quickly began swimming upward, trying to get to the surface before she could choke down more water. 

Breaking the tension on the surface of the water, she gasped for air and coughed hard, trying to clear the water in her lungs. She looked up to the spot she just was, the dog now gone. 

Her adrenaline was still pumping quickly through her blood, so she quickly swam to shore and hightailed it out of there. 

She knew she couldn't go home, so she began the walk back to Hawkins High.

By the time she made it back, her clothes had thankfully dried and it was lunchtime. She walked down the empty halls of the school, her thoughts so scattered she was having a hard time finding her own locker. 

Then, she was pulled into a classroom by the arm, her first instinct was to scream given her nerves were shot, but she calmed down when she realized it was Billy. 

Jac began shaking in his embrace, the reality sunk in and her knees trembled. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. 

"Jac, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He pulled her back to look into her eyes, his own immediately noticed her fingertips still stained red and brought them to his gaze to examine them closer. 

"What happened?" His voice flooded with concern. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN ON A ROLL!   
Well, I hope you enjoyed. I would appreciate some input on what you think of the story so far. I want to know if it's flowing or if it feels like things are going too fast? Anything helps. Thanks for reading!


	7. S E V E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT at the end read at your own risk.

Jac looked between him and the ground, his stern eyes burning a hole in her skull. 

She didn't know whether or not she could tell him the truth, she didn't want him to think she was crazy. She didn't even know if she was crazy. 

"I-," She paused, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart, "I went to the overlook and some animal came out of the woods, it scared me and I slipped over the edge of the cliffside." 

Billy gave her a funny look, silence fell between them. "So, did you jump into the water?" he asked, gesturing to her wet sneakers.

She nodded her head and looked down at her lap, this morning coming to mind. 

Suddenly, it seemed like the strange occurrence didn't mean anything as something more concrete sunk into her heart. 

"Billy?" She chanced a look up at him, watching his body language closely. He met her gaze as a form of an answer. 

"Did you hook up with Becky Wilson last night?" her voice barely above a whisper. His eyes narrowed at her, his posture changing. 

"I did," He replied coldly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Jac took a deep breath and pulled away from him completely, looking down at her shoes. "Why?" She asked, her voice cracking. 

Billy couldn't help the scoff as it left his throat, "What do you mean, why?" He sneered, "I'm not your boyfriend, Jacqueline." He didn't want to say those words, they just seemed to fall from his mouth. 

Jacqueline flinched at his words and opted to just walk out of the classroom, her fears from the night before confirmed for her own ears to hear. She knew she was being dumb and naive, but she didn't want that to be true. She didn't want that reality. 

She made her way to the door, ignoring Billy as he talked to her. She didn't hear anything other than her heart pounding in her ears. 

Her throat burned as she held back the tears welling in her eyes. Despite knowing she shouldn't go home, that's where she ended up anyway. Luckily, it seemed her mother was out of the house at the moment, so she went straight to her bathroom and removed her clothes before stepping into the scolding hot shower. 

Images of the ugly beast flashed in her mind, it's sharp teeth inches from her face. She couldn't get the sounds or the smell out of her head as the hot water ran down her body. 

===============

Three days later, it was now Thursday and Jac had made an appearance at school. She claimed to have the flu, her mother knowing better; let her stay home anyway. 

Now sitting in first period, the teacher announced a project. 

"Now, I will be allowing you to pick your own partners..." The class cheered, but it was short-lived, "From this hat," He smirked at the now miserable teenagers and went around the room to each pair of desks and let one person from each pair chose from the hat. 

It came to Jac and she mentally crossed her fingers, hoping she would get Candace.

She pulled the slip of paper from the hat and unfolded it, her heart sinking in her chest. 

"Billy Hargrove," She announced flatly. 

She heard him chuckle from behind her. 

When the partners were picked, he had everyone move seats to sit with their partner and work on the project during class. 

This was the least of her problems, the demon dog still plaguing her mind. She had done any and all research she could get her hands on to see if there was any logical reasoning for what she saw that day. She couldn't find any. 

Jac's attention was snapped back to reality when Candace's new partner walked up to her desk, meaning Jac would have to move back a row and sit with Billy. 

She sighed and moved seats, avoiding his gaze entirely. 

"So, are you going to talk to me at all, or should I force it out of you?" He leaned down to whisper the last bit into her ear, causing her to shiver. 

"Knock it off, Billy," She shoved him away sternly. 

Billy was in a world of his own since the other day. He knew he was lying when he said he slept with Becky, but he wanted to see how Jac would react. He knew she was feeling for him when she was ready to give herself up to him, which to an extent made him feel guilty. 

He hardly knew the girl, yet his tendencies made him act on impulse. At first, all he wanted to do was get into her pants, but something changed when he was around her. He hated it. 

He wanted to crush this feeling before it broke him, but every time he hurt this girl, he felt it ten times worse than she did. 

Unable to rid himself of the feeling, he decided it would be best to play a little more before he decided if this was worth it or not. 

Jac flipped to a different page in her textbook, trying to get started on their project when Billy leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. 

Everyone was nose deep in their books, even the teacher, so he took the opportunity to slide his hand over the top of Jac's thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. 

He wanted Jac so bad it was all he thought about, which made him angry. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't rid the ache from his body until he thought of her, or recalled their evening in his car. 

Billy knew that she thought of it too when he did things like this, he could see it in her eyes, and not to mention the fact that she kept her knees locked together. 

Jacqueline immediately cursed her body for reacting so positively towards Billy's touch, it made her body ache with need and desire. But she refused to admit that to herself. 

Her knees clamped shut as Billy's forcefull grip trailed up her thigh, causing her to inhale sharply. 

She tried shoving his hand away, to no avail before she gave up and resumed her earlier task with the new assignment. 

He leaned down to her ear again and quickly nipped at it, "You're sexy when you're mad," 

Jac turned her head away, Billy watched her squirm in her seat. 

He loved seeing the heat rise to her cheeks, the way she'd struggle to find a comfortable way to sit. 

Jac's thoughts went back to that night in his car, her lip trembled as her flesh remembered everything. It made her angry, it made her hate her body for acting in his favor.

Why was he even acting like this? It made her blood boil, cementing the idea that she was just a toy further into her mind.

As a last resort, she crossed her leg over the other, keeping him from going any further.

The classroom was filled with the soft lull of pages turning and quiet conversations between partners. All but Billy and Jac.

She bit her lip as he pried even further, trying to get a reaction from her. She wasn't going to give it to him.

Jac scribbled down some notes and mapped out the project on a piece of paper, trying to concentrate despite the asshole desperately trying to coax her into something.

Time seemed to tick by slowly, the class nowhere near done. Each click of the clock made Jac even more livid than she already was.

Billy wasn't getting anywhere and this pissed him off. He pulled his hand away roughly, making Jacqueline squeal in surprise. A few people turned to look, but she played it off well, as if she sneezed.

It seems her stubborn nature was stronger than he thought, so he reluctantly gave up.

A triumphant Jac resumed her work in peace, figuring she'd have to do the project alone.

When the bell finally rang, Jac got up with a lovely smirk plastered on her face and looped arms with Candace.

As they walked down the hall to their next class, she filled her in on what happened.

Candace smiled brightly and high-fived her best friend, "Good for you, you definitely put him in his place," the girls laughed.

As they parted ways, Jac turned to start walking again and slammed right into someone. "Crap, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized and bent down to pick up their things.

"It's alright, I wasn't really paying attention,"

Jac looked up into Steve's eyes and smiled warmly at him, getting a better grip on her books.

"Oh, Steve. I didn't realize it was you. How have you been? I heard about you and Nancy," she added politely.

He looked down, "I've been alright, just..." he stopped himself and ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he needed to talk to someone and by the looks of it, he didn't have anyone.

"Why don't you meet me after school and we can talk about it if you want?" She offered hopefully. She hated seeing that defeated look In his eyes.

He seemed hesitant, "If not, it's cool. Just know I'm here if you need someone to talk to," she smiled at him and gave his arm a reassuring yet gentle squeeze.

She turned on her heel and walked away, a small skip in her step. 

Billy watched the exchange while leaning against the lockers and rolled his eyes at the look she gave him. 

After school, Jac searched the halls for Steve but couldn't find him, so she snagged Candace and tugged her outside to help her look. 

"Maybe he just went home?" She tried reasoning with her. Jac turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Billy had Steve pinned against the brick wall of the school building, away from prying eyes.

"Billy, get off of him!" She roared, stomping over to the pair of boys.

She had heard about their rivalry, but this was too much. 

Jac's smaller figure squeezed her way in between Billy and Steve when he didn't even acknowledge her presence. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Billy. "Let him go!" She seethed.

Billy looked down at her and backed up to keep from squishing the petite girl. 

"Get out of here, Hayes." Steve pleaded, not even trying to free himself. 

Jac shook her head and placed her hands on Billy's chest to push him back, which he surprisingly allowed before he released Steve's collar and took a few more steps back. 

"You'll get what's coming next time, Harrington. Next time, tell your little girlfriend to stay away." He spat, popping a cigarette between his lips. 

Jac glared at him, "Shut the hell up, Billy! You're such an asshole!" She felt her emotions rising, bubbling up like a pot ready to overflow.

"I hate you, Billy Hargrove! I-" She gulped back her welling tears and shaky voice, "I wish I never even came to like you..." She lowered her voice for the last part, but Candace, Steve, and Billy all heard her loud and clear.

She held her head up and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'm glad you had fun toying with me, you're welcome. I'd even like to thank you; for showing me what not to look for in someone, for showing me how much of an ass you really can be, thank you for playing with my heart and opening my eyes to the reality." Her fists balled at her sides, tears still threatening to spill. 

She walked up to Billy, standing a few inches apart. She brought her arm back as far as she could and sent a punch straight for his face. 

Billy wasn't expecting it and was completely blindsided by the fist connecting with the left side of his face. 

His head snapped to the right from the impact, his hair now covering his face and expression. He chuckled and wiped the small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth before turning to look at the girl as she stormed away with her friends. 

"Some punch," he chuckled darkly and made his way to his car, _'Nobody punches Billy fucking Hargrove and gets away with it, not even a fucking girl'_

Max was waiting patiently near his car, but he told her to walk home. When she went to argue, he looked her in the eyes, "Maxine, I'm pretty fucking busy at the moment. Now get your ass home and don't make a fuss or else we'll have to play another one of my games when I get home. Now, **_S_**_**tart. Walking**_." His rage was practically pouring out of him, so Max took off and started walking home. 

He ripped out of the school parking lot and spotted Candace and Jac walking down the street, Jac on her board in the road. 

She apparently didn't hear his car until it was too late, because he revved the engine and tore down the road, skidding to a dangerous stop in front of Jac.

He got out of the car and yanked Jac off her board, "We need to talk," He clenched his jaw, speaking through his teeth in an attempt to calm his anger.

"Jac should I-" Candace started, but quickly shut her mouth when Billy's gaze met hers.

"Candi, I'll be fine. I'll call you tonight, okay?" She reassured her best friend and turned back to Billy. "You're going to tear my arm off, now let go... I'll go with you." She hung her head in defeat, knowing full well her punch and speech weren't enough to stop the impulsive teen.

He released her arm and got into the driver's seat, Jac following to get into the passenger's seat.

Once her door was shut, he tore out of there and down the road. 

She assumed he'd take her to the cliffside, but he didn't. He brought her to another secluded spot around the quarry, setting her nerves on edge. 

She really didn't want to see that creature again. 

"Jac, I-" He cut himself off when he killed the engine, his knuckles white as he gripped the life out of the steering wheel.

She remained silent, feeling she said her piece and there was nothing more to be said. Her tongue beat her brian to the punch, "Look, I don't want to play games anymore, I don't want to be a toy in your hands, so please just take me home." She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip angrily. 

"Jac, I didn't sleep with Becky. I lied, I just wanted to see how you'd react." He finally admitted, the words spewing from his mouth quickly. 

"You lied to me to see if I would what?- Get jealous!?" She yelled, looking at him like he had three heads. "What is this? The 6th grade? Geez Billy," She held her head in her hands as she began to laugh, which turned into tears. "I hate you-" She was cut short when Billy grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, "Fuck, I know it was stupid. But It wasn't to make you jealous... It was to see if you actually liked me..." He whispered the last part, removing his grip to slam his hands down on the wheel. "Fuck!" Now it was his turn to hold his head in his hand. 

The pieces seemed to fall into place in her mind, although, a few were still missing.

But it was coming together. 

She sighed deeply and sat back in her seat, her body now a little more relaxed. 

"Still, that's cruel..." She mumbled, turning to look at him. 

She pulled his face to look at her, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb before leaning in to place a sweet and gentle peck where she punched him. 

"I'm sorry I punched you," She looked down, then back up at him, biting her lip. "Can you forgive me?" She asked. 

Billy bit back a smartass retort, before letting his actions take over in the only way he knew how. 

He closed the gap between their lips and crawled over to her side, immediately reclining the seat to pin her down. 

She gasped and tried to pull away, "Bi-Bil-Ah~" She managed to get out, his lips left hers to attack the sweet spot on her neck. 

Billy yanked at the jeans she was wearing with an unknown urgency that was sending red flags across Jac's mind. 

"Billy, wait," She moaned when he found it and sucked on the tender flesh, his hand slipping into the front of her jeans. 

"Hold on, Baby, I promise it'll be alright," He cooed, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Jac bit her lip nervously as his hand remained there, waiting for her approval. 

She didn't want to let him have his way because she was still angry with him, but her body was screaming at her for Billy's touch. His hand was so close, no doubt he could feel the warmth coming from her eager body. 

"I-um," she blushed a remarkable red that reached her ears, "O-Okay, but that's it..." She gestured to his hand, making the dominant Billy smirk. "Hmm? Just a few days ago, you wanted everything." He teased, rocking his hips against her.

She moaned out against her wishes, the foreign sound making her body tremble in a pleasant mix of embarrassment and pure ecstasy. 

Billy leaned down to her ear and nipped at the lobe, "Don't worry baby, relax," He cooed. His hand resumed its earlier task and slowly slid past the hemline of her panties, the warm folds of skin already considerably wet from excitement. 

Jac was trembling from beneath him, the feelings she was experiencing all brand new to her. She tried her best to relax, trying to overcome the urge to moan at every move he made. 

"Jacqueline, relax. Don't hold back, let me hear you," He called reassuringly before circling a finger around her wet heat.

Jac took a deep breath, her voice betraying her with a soft whimper when his finger moved around, slowly teasing the sensitive flesh. 

She gripped his shoulders and threw her head back when he slowly slid his finger past the exposed skin and inside the slick cavern. 

Her nails dug into his denim, her back arching ever so slightly. 

Billy grinned and kissed her neck, slow and sweet while the finger inside her became two, slowly sliding in and out of her. Her knee's quaked, her voice momentarily getting stuck in her throat. 

She moaned out euphorically when it found her again, her arms pulling her closer to Billy. 

He reached for the lever to the seat and yanked it, pulling Jac to a somewhat upright position. The new angle throwing Jac into a whole different world of pleasure. She could feel the pressure building in her stomach, moans and sinful songs spilling from her lips one after the other, making Billy's erection throb in pain at the sight before him. 

Jac's arms wound around the headrest of the car for more support as Billy thrust a third finger into her, pumping his fingers faster and faster to encourage the sounds. 

"B-Billy!" She moaned, her hips rocking to meet each thrust of his fingers. 

Billy smashed their lips together, her legs now wound around his waist. Her climax reached its peak, her juices pooling out of her as he pulled his fingers away. 

When they parted for air, Billy yanked the lever once more and loomed down to examine his handiwork, licking his lips hungrily. 

He softly blew at her, making her tremble once again. His mouth closed over her, his tongue working magic on the sticky and hot entrance. 

Jac cried out, almost as if she was in pain, her fingers tangling in Billy's hair. 

An hour later, Billy had pulled up in between their houses and leaned against his car as a blushing Jac made her way inside. 

She turned back to look at him one more time before retreating inside, to which Billy responded by licking his lips and casting her a wink. 


	8. E I G H T

In English the next morning, the students all sat with their partners, making this the most embarrassing morning of Jacqueline's life. She sat down next to Billy, who cast her a knowing smirk.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and asked that everyone continue working on their projects. 

Billy leaned over and whispered to Jac, "So, what am I supposed to be doing for this project? I'd like to think I should come over after school so we can get it done, amongst other things." He purred, sending a ripple of pleasure down her spine and to her core. 

She sighed, this class was going to be hell. 

Billy chuckled from beside her and flipped through the textbook, writing things down. 

Jac was struggling to keep the naughty thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't focus on her work. Her skin had felt like it was on fire since last night, Billy even plagued her dreams. 

All she could think about was his hands on her body, his lips on hers. 

Her face lit up in heat as she tried to focus on her notes. She chanced a glance toward Billy, who was actually working on the assignment. She bit her lip and pulled her attention back to her own work. 

"Billy, I need you to work on this part and read these chapters. I'm reading the other half and when we're done, we can combine our ideas and go from there." She murmured from beside him, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

He nodded and wrote something down in his notebook, "So, does that mean I'll have to come over this weekend anyway?" There was a hint of that primal glint in his eyes when he brought it up again. 

Jac shrugged her shoulders, "M-Maybe... I um,-" she looked down at her lap, gnawing at her lip. She thought about it for a minute, wondering if she should trust he'll behave. Probably not. She sighed and met his gaze, "Sure, we can just go straight to my house after school if you're not busy." She finally said, fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt. 

Billy smiled and draped an arm over the back of his chair to turn towards her, "Sounds like a plan, baby."

Jac ripped her eyes away, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her cheeks hot. She looked back at Billy and leaned over to speak lowly, "Billy?..." 

He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you feel like th-this everyday?..." She paused, wondering if she was even making any sense. 

Billy smirked and nipped at her ear, "What do you mean, baby?" He teased, wondering how far he could push it today.

Jac shivered at the sudden breath on her ear, "L-Like... well, so... hot?" she tried, hoping he'd understand. She did her best to remain as quiet as possible, the room cloaked in a soft chatter from the other students. 

He feigned innocence and pulled back to give her a funny look, watching her struggle to find the words. "I can't say I understand what you're saying," He mused. 

She sucked on her lower lip, "I mean, a-aroused..." she finally admitted, looking away shamefully. 

Billy chuckled and shook his head, admiring the beauty of her innocence. He watched her face burn so hot it reached her ears. 

He glanced around the room discreetly before stroking her cheek with his thumb before he leaned against his desk, both elbows on the surface, "Only when I think about you and all those sexy noises you make." He winked at her, his usual smirk playing on his lips. 

Jac hid her face in her hands, "Why do you tease me so much?" she groaned when she looked up at the clock. 

Before he could answer, she got up and asked the teacher to use the restroom. 

Billy nearly burst out into a fit of laughter, loving how easily he could get under her skin. 

Jac made her way to the girl's bathroom and stood over the sink, her hands firmly planted on the counter. She took a few deep breaths and looked herself in the mirror. She mentally cursed herself for being so gullible and easy for him to play with. Maybe she should get back at him and beat him at his own game. 

She laughed to herself, wondering how in the hell she'd even manage that.

After her lovely mental pep talk, she made her way back to class. Upon walking in, she was immediately peeved to see Billy and a girl she couldn't be bothered to remember the name of, flirting shamelessly. 

The girl sat across the aisle to Billy's left.

She was giggling and twirling her hair between her fingers, batting her clumpy eyelashes at Billy.

Jac glared, but calmly made her way to her desk and made her presence known upon returning. 

Billy was laughing at something she said when he turned back to look at Jac, noticing her complete mood change.

He ignored the girl trying to flirt with him and leaned over to nudge Jac's elbow. "What's up?" He asked. 

The other girl gave up on trying to talk to Billy and angrily returned to her work. 

Jac just huffed in frustration, his voice echoing out in her head. _"I'm not your boyfriend, Jaqueline."_

She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to rationalize her thoughts. She looked at him, her face now graced with neutrality. "Nothing, why?" 

Billy mentally congratulated her for being so well composed but opted to leave her alone until another time.

The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone left the classroom in a hurry.

Throughout the day, Billy had successfully made a point to tease Jac any time he saw her, whether it be by flipping her skirt up when he was behind her or to get in her way when he was ahead of her and hold her up in the hallway, making it impossible to pass him. 

During gym, it was raining so the girls were inside watching the boys play basketball and he made sure to lose the ball near her every chance he had just so he could bump into her.

She was once again the talk of the school, making her feel uneasy. She didn't want the attention it brought, but she also didn't mind knowing just about every girl in school envied her for the attention he was giving her. 

Candace was getting a ride home from her English partner and Jac had left her raincoat at home, she sighed and shut her locker. The halls were now empty, everyone eager to get home on a Friday afternoon.

She hadn't seen Billy around since lunch and figured he might be waiting outside. They hadn't talked much about when he'd be coming over to work on their project, so she headed for the doors. 

Much to her surprise, Steve was waiting around the exit, looking lost. 

"Hey, Steve, what's happening?" She smiled warmly at him. 

"Oh, hey Jacqueline." he waved meekly and smiled back, "I was actually waiting for you," He answered. 

Jac met his gaze, still smiling brightly at him.

"I wanted to take you up on that offer, I was wondering if you'd be free tomorrow to hang out?" he asked nervously.

Jac nodded her head, "Yeah, that should work. I'll give you a call if anything changes. What time were you thinking?" She clutched her books closer to her chest and glanced out the window, noticing Billy's car pulling up near the doors. 

"Let's shoot for noon, alright?" 

They both agreed and Jac walked out of the door, getting into Billy's car.

Issac had told her this morning that he would be heading home with Mike and his friends, they were supposed to spend the evening playing D&D.

"What did he want?" agitation dripped from his words like venom. Jac smirked a little to herself, "Were you jealous?" She teased, leaning over the middle console to place a kiss on his cheek as he sped off. 

"Seems the only jealous one was you this morning," He sot back. 

Jac didn't like his retort and sat up on her knees, her hands finding their way to Billy's chest. "Really? You thought I was jealous?" She leaned in and softly kissed his neck, making him clutch the steering wheel tighter, his foot weighing down on the gas pedal. 

He yanked her into his lap, her petite figure fit perfectly in the confined space. 

She continued to kiss and suck on his neck, making him groan, "Baby, you're skating on thin ice right now. All I have to do is pull this car over," he purred. 

Jac giggled into the crook of his neck, her hand slowly grazing down his chest. 

Billy's eyes momentarily fluttered shut, the car veering into the other lane for a split second before he regained control. He saw a spot on the side of the road where he could pull over, Jac noticed it too. 

"No, no. We need to go and work on that project, " She wagged her finger at him. 

Billy bit back a moan as she softly nipped at his flesh, her other hand gaining a good grip on his golden locks. 

He continued driving, knowing he'd let her have her fun now until he could get back at her later.

Before he pulled up to their block, Jac made sure to situate herself back in the passenger's seat. It was still raining heavily so Billy offered Jac his denim jacket to shield herself from the rain. 

They quickly made their way up the walkway and Jac unlocked the door, her mother seemingly out of the house. She usually went grocery shopping on Friday's because her children were always out and about.

"Mom's probably out grocery shopping, so we can just head upstairs and start on the project." She said, putting Billy's jacket on the coat hanger to dry off. They both removed their wet shoes and walked up the stairs.

"So, where should we begin?" Billy smirked, getting closer.

Jac blushed and opened her school bag, "We should probably start by-" she was cut off by Billy cupping her face in his hands, his lips connecting with hers. He hoisted her up onto her dresser, the things atop falling to the floor in their hasty exchange.

Jac's arms wound around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair.

The makeout session was cut short when Jac heard the front door open and shut.

"Jaqueline, are you home?" She called from the bottom of the stairs. "Who's up there with you?" Jac heard her climbing the stairs and quickly detached herself from Billy, who watched with an amused expression as she hurriedly picked up what had fallen.

Her mom peered into her daughter's bedroom, a shocked expression on her face. Billy was sitting at her desk, Jac on her bed.

"Jaqueline?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Jac smiled sheepishly, "Mom, this is Billy. We have an English project that we were partnered to work on."

Caitlyn gave her daughter a look before leaving and going back downstairs. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She called out, heading into the kitchen.

Jac flipped open her book, "Guess we should get to work,"

The pair managed to get most of the work done by dinner, Jac's mom calling them down.

The smell of tomato sauce and garlic bread beckoned then hungry teens as they descended the stairs.

Once seated, they began eating in a comfortable silence. It was only broken when Caitlyn dabbled her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat.

"Billy, Jac tells me your new to Hawkins. How are you and your family settling in?"

Billy visibly tensed at the mention of his family. He swallowed his food, trying to find the right words. "We're adjusting fine, I'm not one for small towns though." He answered politely.

Jac looked between her mother and Billy, wondering what they were thinking.

"Where are you from?" She added, taking a sip of her wine.

"California," he took another bite from his food, his eyes briefly leaving the older woman to sneak a glance at Jaqueline, who ate her food silently.

"That really is a big change, I'm sure you miss it," her voice was soft.

Jac piped up, feeling left out, "I want to go there one day, Billy made it sound like another world. " she sighed dreamily.

Her mother chuckled and started cleaning up. "Would you two like dessert? I made mint chocolate brownies, your favorite" she eyed Jac with a smirk.

She in turn smiled and nodded her head, looking to Billy for an answer.

He was lost in thought, watching as Jac and her mother sat around a table in comforting silence, yet the air wasn't tense or suffocating.

Jac snapped him back to reality with a hand over his, "Billy, do you want dessert? My mom made mint chocolate brownies. " she smiled gingerly at him.

"Yes, I would love some. Sorry for spacing out. May I use the restroom?" He asked, picking up his plate before standing.

Jac took the plate and handed it to her mom before leading Billy down the rest of the long hallway to the end where a powder room resided.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry to force dinner with my mom onto you, I should've said we weren't hungry or something, " she added nervously.

Billy shook his head and stepped into the bathroom, leaning in the doorway. "It's nothing really, I'm just a little envious," he smirked, shutting the door.

"Envious?" She whispered to herself as she walked down the hall. 'Of what?' She thought.

When she came back to the kitchen, her mother's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "Jaqueline Lee Hayes, why were you alone with a boy in your room?" She asked sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We walked through the door literally minutes before you did mom, we were just going to work on our project," she defended, crossing her arms over her own chest.

Her mom didn't seem convinced.

"Seriously, mom? You should trust me enough to know I wouldn't let anything happen." She was a little hurt, but mostly guilty that the lies were rolling right off her tongue.

Her mother's face softened, "You're right. I'm sorry, I just worry. Especially after what you told me the last time you mentioned him. Well, the only time..." she trailed off, walking toward her daughter to hug her.

"Nevermind all this then, enjoy your dessert and don't work too hard, I'm going to be in the lounge," she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the kitchen.

Billy had heard their entire conversation but pretended to leave the bathroom shortly after Mrs. Hayes started down the same hall.

"Billy?" She asked quietly, looking in his eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Hayes?" He asked, straightening out a little more.

"Please take care of my Jacqueline, I don't know the nature of your relationship but please. For my sake?" She added sweetly.

Billy felt he couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. So, he nodded his head. "I will do my best."

She patted his shoulder before walking away, Billy walking in the opposite direction.

He came back to Jac eating her brownie.

"So, did I get her blessing?" He teased, laughing as Jac choked on her brownie.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She said, her mouth getting ahead of her brain.

She visibly paled and looked down at her lap, "Sorry, it just slipped out." She tried to play it off with a laugh, scratching the back of her head awkwardly as the silence set in.

She feared the expression she might see on his face if she looked up.

Billy wasn't sure what to say, his witty comebacks suddenly vanished from his mind.

What did he want from this? Where was this going? He didn't even know what she wanted.

Maybe he did...

The way she acted around him, the type of girl she is; she'd no doubt would want to pursue a real relationship and Billy was not that type of guy. He wasn't the type to bring home to meet parents, and yet here he was.

He wasn't the type to consistently pursue, yet again, here he is.

The thought burned deeply into his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. N I N E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER long chapter ahead, so grab your popcorn and kick back with this one.

Jac's father had just returned from his overseas business trip and was at home relaxing. He wasn't much of a talker and more of a silent bystander in his own home. It wasn't always like this, but he had been working himself to the bone and seemed to just be on auto-pilot. Everyone knew why he was this way and found ways to do things for him for all the hard work he was doing to provide a loving home for his family. 

Jac would play cards with him when he was in the mood, Issac would read to him when he found a new book and their mother would make a new pie for him every week since pie was his favorite guilty pleasure. 

Despite their family being whole again, Jac still felt something was missing.

Another long week had passed and Jac was seeing less and less of Billy Hargrove.

It made her feel like it was her fault he was keeping his distance. They had seen one another for their project, but after it was done and over with he stopped being himself around her. 

He was the same old Billy when it came to other people, other girls... But not with Jac.

In her newly found spare time, she dove deeper into the research about the creature she encountered in the woods. She started looking into things about the creepy lab in town, wondering if they could be connected in any way. 

She also became much closer to Steve Harrington, their relationship blossomed in the absence of Billy Hargrove. He had opened up to her that weekend they agreed to meet; feeling he could trust her with his life. They had spent just about every weeknight together for the past week.

Today was different though, today Jac was going to get to the bottom of her mystery creature. 

The brisk air welcomed Jac's skin as she stepped out into the early morning. It was Saturday and the curious girl was going to the overlook to see if she could find anything that might lead her to some answers. 

She decided to take her bike there since the dirt road wouldn't be kind to her skateboard. Her stomach was doing flips as she got closer, the long dirt road seemed to stretch on forever as she biked down it. 

Every minute or so her backpack would rattle on the bumps of the uneven road. She had come prepared this time, hoping she wouldn't actually have to use any of it.

To convince herself to come back, she had to bring along a crowbar and a small hatchet. She wasn't so sure about monster hunts, so she brought what she thought would be useful.

The clinking metal sent a ripple of anxiety through her body. 

She could see the cliffside as she drew near, her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. 

Everything seemed fine, the bright sun leaked through the gaps in the leaves and branches, but the area looked serene. Untouched almost. 

Jac dropped her bike to the ground and began looking around. She didn't know much about tracking animals, so she blindly searched the area for anything... strange?

Her goal, for now, was to see if she could even find anything on this creature. She wasn't sure what to do after that.

Amidst the shrubbery, she found some odd imprints in the mud. They didn't look like much, but she could definitely tell it was an odd marking. She snapped a picture with her Polaroid camera and stuffed the photo in the back pocket of her jeans. 

She followed what looked like a footpath made by something and came across a goopy looking sludge. She gagged at the sight and smell before quickly snapping another photo and putting it in her pocket. 

When she heard the sound of rustling leaves and shrubbery, she quickly began making her way back to the clearing. 

Her blood ran cold when she rounded a tree and saw the creature once again. She tried to remain still, it still hadn't noticed her. She wanted to get a picture, so she chanced it and quickly snapped a picture. Luckily, it didn't catch its attention. She mentally sighed in relief. 

She took a step back, her foot skidding across the crunchy leaves. Her heart fell into her stomach as the creature slowly turned around with a snarl. 

Her hand immediately dove into her bag, but the roar of a familiar blue Camaro tore through the deafening silence and the creature took off. 

Jac visibly paled, wondering if she'd rather take her chances with the creature. 

Billy skidded to a stop when he realized there was a bike in his way. He shut the car off and Jac watched from behind a tree as he angrily got out and slammed the door shut. He placed his hands on the side of the car, leaning down between his shoulders as he heaved with heavy breaths. 

Jac felt intrusive, so she was going to leave. She tried her luck once more and carefully stepped back, trying to remain as quiet as possible. 

Billy slammed his fists down, angrily grunting. 

Jac took the opportunity to start moving a little quicker, but Billy's head snapped her way at the sound. 

She quickly whirled around, then took off. Billy hot on her heels. Branches whizzed by her face, scraping at her cheeks as she ran through, hoping he wouldn't catch up. 

"Get back here!" He yelled. The chase only making him more upset. 

Suddenly, there was no more ground, the large quarry opened up before Jac, making her skid to a sudden stop. 

Billy noticed too and used the opportunity to grab Jac and spin her around, slamming her back to a tree. 

She gasped at the sudden impact, her breath was stolen from her lungs momentarily. 

"Jac?" His eyes finally swallowed her appearance, his thumb instinctively grazed her cheek as tiny beads of blood surfaced at the cuts on her rosy cheeks. 

"I-I... I happened to be at the overlook and saw you pull up, you s-seemed upset so I figured I should leave you alone since you've been avoiding me." She added the last part a little too harshly, the words stinging Billy. 

Billy bit his lip, watching Jac look everywhere but at him.

"Jac, It's complicated..." he tried, hoping she wouldn't make this a big deal.

"I'm sure," She added, venom dripping from her words. She shrugged out of Billy's hold and rubbed the back of her head gingerly, before starting back in the direction they had come from. 

She left Billy there with his thoughts. He didn't get to ask her if she'd seen Maxine... He punched the tree trunk in frustration. 

When she got back to her bike she took off, having had enough of the overlook for one day.

One her way back home, she watched as Dustin and Steve walked down the railroad tracks each with a bucket in their hands.

She frowned, wondering what they could be doing. With nothing better to do, she decided to follow them. If Steve was involved, it had to be something really cool. 

Kicking her pedals back, she took off after them. She stayed a good distance behind them, hoping she could surprise them. 

After some harsh pedaling, they ended up at the scrapyard, seemingly flustered. They didn't notice her until she dropped her bike. "What are you guys up to?" She called out, walking up to them.

Their eyes went wide, "oh, hey, Jac... what's up?" Steve's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at her.

She placed her hands in her hips and gave him a questioning look.

"I saw you guys on the tracks earlier and wanted to see what was up," Steve's face went red.

"You followed us?" He asked nervously.

Jac nodded and glanced behind them.

"Is that raw meat?" She asked.

"I said medium rare!"

Everyone turned to look at Lucas Sinclair and Max Mayfield on the other side of the lot.

Dustin gave him a dirty look as the pair approached and he took him by the arm and around an old car to talk.

Jac turned back to Steve.

"Steve Harrington, what's going on?" She asked again, giving him a look. She got closer and poked his chest, "this is creepy, what are you guys doing?"

Steve looked around nervously once more, unsure of how to answer his close friend.

"The kiddos needed some real muscle to help reinforce their bus fort." He smiled at the end. Technically, he wasn't lying.

Jac smiled but pointed to the pile of meat.

"Oh, that's to lure the, uh... what's it called." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "you know how serious they get about their games. Come on, let's leave them to it and I'll walk you home. It's going to be dark soon."

"I don't have anything to do this evening, and if you're tagging along, I want to join too," she smiled.

She knew something was fishy from the moment she looked at Steve. Not to mention the trail of meat they left, leading to here.

It must be the creature.

"You guys know about it too?" She asked, fishing around in her pocket.

Steve went to retort until she held up a picture for him to see.

"It attacked me a few weeks ago, and I went looking for it." She admitted, watching his face twist into one of relief.

"Seriously? You too, Steve?" Dustin called out. He snatched the picture from Steve, who held up his hands defensively. "I did no such thing, she already knew. This is hers." He admitted.

"So why are you guys luring it here?" She asked, cutting their background banter short.

Dustin went to speak but was cut off when Max let a piece of metal fall against the bus.

"I'll explain later, right now, we're losing daylight."

About 30 minutes later, they were all huddled up in the bus. Dustin had just finished explaining everything to Jac, who seemed to finally put the pieces together. Now, it all made sense. Well, most of it anyway. There were some pieces that she wasn't sure what to do with but shoved the thoughts aside to focus on their current situation. 

Steve was sitting quietly, playing with his lighter and Max was on the roof with Lucas.

She took a moment more to digest and caught a part of the kid's conversation as they talked on the roof.

"-my stepbrother's always been a dick, but now he's just... angry all the time. " she sighed "and he can't take it out on my mom, so...-" she trailed off, struggling to find her words.

Lucas cut in, finishing for her, "So, he takes it out on you?"

Jac stopped listening and instead turned to talk to Steve, but a loud, screech echoed throughout the lot. It made her jump and get closer to Steve.

"It sounds different from before, Steve... it sounds bigger..." she trembled.

Lucas yelled, their weight shifting on the roof made it creak. "I've got eyes; 10 o'clock!"

Jac, Steve, and Dustin darted to the opening in the window, their eyes searching for the creature.

When they saw the shadow of it through the thick fog, Steve pointed it out.

"Why isn't it taking the bait?" He asked.

"Maybe it's not hungry?" Dustin tried to reason.

Steve frowned, "or maybe it's sick of cow," he grabbed a baseball bat lined with nails and walked toward the door.

Jac's breath hitched in her throat, "Steve, what are you doing?" She asked.

He turned back and tossed her the lighter, "Just get ready,"

Jac grabbed his arm, "No, you can't!" she pleaded.

He gently took her hand and placed it at her side, "I've dealt with one much bigger than Dart, don't worry." He reassured her.

She reluctantly let him go, his steps careful and slow. He began whistling and Max jumped down next to Dustin.

"He's insane," she noted.

"He's awesome," Dustin corrected.

"Shh!" Jac scolded, her eyes never leaving Steve'd figure.

As the fog cleared and the beast revealed itself, Lucas called out to him once again. "Steve, watch out!"

Steve settled into a comfortable stance and rolled his shoulders, "I'm a little busy here!" He shouted back.

"3 o'clock! 3 o'clock!" Lucas screeched.

Jac's eyes flew to the right, and three more of the demodogs were there, ready to lunge at Steve. 

"Steve, abort!" Dustin and Jac pulled the door open and Steve took off, a demodog lunging for him. He spun around, narrowly missing its sharp mouth before regaining his balance and swinging at another jumping dog.

He ran towards the door as fast as he could, barely slipping through as a dog tackled the door, Dustin and Jac having shut it quickly.

Screeches rang out in the crisp night air, claws dug into the metal frame of the bus as if it were cutting through butter.

The bus shook and jolted from the countless demodogs trying to get in.

Jac and Steve held the front door shut and the kids went to the back, forgetting about the open hatch in the roof.

A loud thud startled them all, Max's eyes widening as a demodog came face to face with her, its head blossoming into its vicious killer form.

Max screamed and Steve ran to her aid with his bat at the ready, taunting the ugly beast.

But then, it backed away, leaving the group to question what just happened.

They all exited the bus slowly after a few minutes, their eyes scanning the area. "What happened?" Lucas voiced everyone's thoughts.

Jac was at a loss for words, just minutes ago, they were surrounded by those things.

The group discussed for a moment, then decided to leave before they came back.

They all walked along the railroad tracks, talking aimlessly while Jac and Steve kept their eyes and ears sharp.

Eventually, the screeches could be heard again, they came to a clearing that overlooked most of Hawkins.

Lucas looked around with his binoculars and caught a glimpse of the now dark lab.

"They were going home," he breathed out.

The teens headed for the lab.

When they finally reached an opening in the thick trees, someone yelled out, "Hello? Who's there?!" A few times before a pair of voices caught their attention.

"Steve? Jacqueline?"

Steve put his flashlight down to look at Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler.

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"We're looking for Mike and Issac," She told them, concern washing over her dainty features. 

Jac's blood ran cold, "You mean to tell me my little brother is possibly in that lab with those things?" her voice was shaky and uneven. 

More screeching was heard from the lab, making everyone jump.

Steve gripped Jac's shoulder reassuringly and turned her to look at him. "We'll get them out, don't worry," he tried to soothe her erratic nerves. 

After trying to get the gate open, Jonathan concluded that it must be from the power outage from the lab. 

Dustin insisted on trying it for himself before it finally opened a few seconds later. The lights from the lab turned on and everyone waited anxiously. 

"We should probably head up there, come on," Nancy looked at Jac, Steve, and Jonathan before getting into the car again.

The kids made their way to the car before Jac and Nancy held their arms out in front of them, "No way," Nancy said, glaring at them all. 

"You guys need to stay here in case anything else happens, and we'll need the extra room just in case," They all pulled their walkies out too, the older teens getting into the car before taking off up the road. 

The ride was fairly quick, given Nancy was just as on edge as Jac was about her little brother. 

When they pulled up to the main doors, they could see what looked like a flashlight beam darting all over in the darkness. "Maybe it's one of the boys?" Jac asked, climbing out of the car. 

"Wait, maybe we should-" Nancy called out to Jac as she darted for the door, her hatchet in her hands. 

She saw people running into the lobby, their faces hard to make out. 

Hopper burst through, carrying Will Byers, and Issac and Mike dashed past him and into the car where Steve held the door open. Hopper quickly placed Will in the car as well, then went back inside. 

Her heart immediately jumped with joy, seeing that her little brother was alright, but it was short-lived when a demodog shoved past the gap in the door when Hopper went to grab Joyce, who seemingly was frozen in her place. The demogod leaped through the air and pounced on Jac's unsuspecting figure. 

It's head opened up to reveal rows and rows of sharp teeth, the carnivorous petals started to close as it leaned down in what felt like slow motion, Jac gathering the strength to swing her hatchet through its head with a terrified scream.

Its claws dug into her skin upon being attacked before Steve rushed over and knocked it off of her with a baseball bat. 

Gasping for air, Jac stumbled to her feet and she and Steve got the creature back inside the lab, both fighting it back with all their remaining strength. Hopper was carrying Joyce, watching the demonic beasts from the other side of the glass. 

Hopp snapped their attention back to reality as everyone piled into the car, Hopper sprinting to his own and their mini convoy sped down the winding road to the kids waiting by the gate. 

Jac clutched her sides as they drove down the dark roads, her mind on auto-pilot. 

Steve left her alone to process things on her own, feeling uncomfortable when he tried to talk to her. 

They pulled up to the Byer's house and all piled out, the veterans of the group going over a new strategy with El, who showed up as well. She knew who she was after Mike had called her name, thankful to Dustin for filling her in earlier today. 

Jac listened in, but hardly noticed when they rushed outside to the shed behind the house. 

Issac was sitting by her side, gently rubbing her back. 

"Jackie, are you okay?" He softly asked, only now noticing the gashes on her sides.

"Steve!" He called out, pulling her hands from her wounds to examine them. Steve rushed over at the sound of his name and bent down in front of Jac, "Hey Nancy, we need you to take Jac into the bathroom and patch her up,"

The boys helped her into the bathroom and shut the door behind themselves. Steve noticed how worried Issac looked and ruffled his already messy hair. "Don't worry, she's a tough girl." he offered a kind smile and went back to helping out in the shed. 

Nancy gingerly lifted Jac's thick sweater as she just sat there like a zombie. The wounds looked a lot worse than they really were, so Nancy cleaned them and applied bandages. When she finished up, she gently gripped her shoulder and looked into her glossy eyes. 

"Jac, it's going to be okay. I know it can be frightening, but trust me when I say it does get better." She leaned in to hug her, the warmth from Nancy's body seemed to snap her from her trance and she wrapped her arms around Nancy's body eagerly, a soft sob escaping her lips. 

Nancy rubbed her back before slowly pulling away, giving her another reassuring smile before exiting the bathroom before Jac. 

When Jac exited the bathroom, she saw everyone frantically moving about the house. She gathered that Hopper was taking a girl named El to close the gate that Dustin mentioned earlier and Joyce, Nancy, and Jonathan were going to try and get the 'Mind Flayer' out of Will's body. 

As people left, Steve slowly filled Jac in on what happened. She sighed, knowing that with her injuries, she was best suited to stay here and out of immediate danger. 

She plopped down on the couch, her eyelids heavy.

"Steve?" she called out softly, almost all the teens turning to look at her as if they all forgot she was there. 

His voice was silenced when an all too familiar vehicle echoed through the house. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Steve scowled at the window, telling the kids to get away from it. 

They jumped down and Steve walked outside. Jac was feeling a small fever coming on, her body feeling unbearably cold all of a sudden. 

She gathered the strength to hobble up to her feet and the kids tried to get her to sit back down. Jac cast them a glare and opened up the door and found Billy marching towards the house. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a bloodied Jac swaying in the doorway. 

"Jac?" His eyes widened and his anger flared, he tugged her inside to inspect her further, his eyes scanning her body. 

"What happened?" He asked, turning to look around the room. 

Jac went to respond, but before she could blink, he had Lucas pinned to the wall. Jac's body moved on adrenaline and pure shock as she tried to rip him away from the preteen. 

He was yelling about him staying away from Max and Jac's strained pleas fell upon deaf ears. 

All Billy could see was red, he could see his anger taking over his body, to the point he didn't feel Jac tugging on his arm. 

He pulled his arm back to aim a punch at the younger boy and he ended up knocking her over in the process. 

She yelped in surprise; Steve stepped up and yanked him off with all the strength he could gather and pulled Jac up off the floor while Billy quickly recovered. It was as if Jac wasn't even in the room as Billy lunged for Steve. 

In her hazy endeavor, all she managed to do was hold her arms out in front of the kids, Max was ready to jump past her to tackle Billy herself. 

The teen boys were in the midst of exchanging hasty punches when Billy spit and laughed at Steve.

The sudden ringing in Jac's ears numbed her skull, her body swaying and her eyes fluttering. 

"Jac?!" Dustin hollered as she swayed into him, the boy barely catching her in his arms. 

The movement in the room blended together in one big blur, accompanied by a loud thud and Max's low voice buzzing in the air, but that was the last thing Jac saw before her eyes finally shut and her knees crumpled beneath her weight.

Upon coming to, Jac was greeted with the dark and unfamiliar shadows of the Byer's house.

She rubbed her eyes to try and clear the blurry vision. She sat up from her place on the couch and looked around with clear vision. Everyone seemed to be gone, except Billy. Her heart immediately went into a panic when she realized Issac had gone somewhere and those things were still out there. 

Disregarding the unconscious Billy, she darted for the walkie talkie on the other side of the room. It was sitting upright on a table and a note was tucked into the clip meant for a waistband or belt. 

"We took Steve and Billy's car to help El shut the gate. I'll be okay, I promise... P.S You'll need to use Bleach to wake Billy up. We kind of drugged him with something" She mumbled the last few words to herself, trying to see if she could recall any of this plan from before she passed out. 

Coming up empty, she sighed and slowly made her way to Billy. 

She couldn't help herself when she laid beside him on the floor, taking a moment to appreciate his handsome face. She rolled her eyes at herself and reached out to gently stroke his face. Bits and pieces flashed into her mind, and she knew Billy had hurt Lucas. 

Jac sighed and let the small smile fall from her face before she sat up and shook him, then remembered the note. 

Luckily, someone had plopped the bottle down a few feet away from her; with a strained sigh, Jac reached over and slid it closer to her before popping the cap. It hurt to stretch or move, her rib muscles screaming at her. 

She tried lifting his head so she could bring the bottle closer to his nose but his head was too heavy. 

"Probably from your big-headed attitude." She giggled to herself as she tore a section of Billy's white shirt and poured some Bleach onto it before bringing it towards his face. 

He woke startled after a second or two, his whole body jumping into a seated position in record time. 

He looked around angrily, which quickly subsided when he realized the pair were alone. 

Billy's lips parted to speak but Jac cut him off with a finger to her lips before standing and walking away, leaving him confused.

She started for the door, Billy catching her wrist through the threshold. "So you're just going to leave?" He asked, yanking her thin figure into his chest.

"Billy, please. You acted so irresponsibly and almost beating Lucas to a pulp was not okay." Her brows knitted together in frustration, a scowl ruining her beautiful features.

"I don't think you understand how much shit I am in, and Sinclair was supposed to stay away from Maxine so she wouldn't go looking for trouble!" He raised his voice, the thought of Lucas sending his teeth on edge. He remembered what Max had said when she nearly murdered his manhood. He sighed angrily and pulled Jac closer, his head craned down into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. 

She pushed him back as a shiver trickled down her spine. Her hands planted firmly on his chest, her head low with confliction. 

"I can't forgive you for that, Billy." She stated firmly. 

He scoffed and swatted her arms down, pushing her against the wall, "Fuck forgiveness, I'm not asking for that," He cupped her cheeks in his hands and forced her eyes up, their lips dangerously close. 

"No, Billy! Stop," She glared hard, making the cocky bastard smirk. "This isn't some game! You don't get to push me away and come crawling back when it's convenient for you!" She tried her best to shove him away, but this forced him to push back, his firm chest pressed against hers, their hips meeting, causing Jac to panic. 

"I'm not crawling back, nor was I pushing you away-" Jac gathered all the strength she could and shoved him back, a small gap between them. 

"I don't want to play games, Billy, I like you and this isn't fun anymore. I can't sit around like a lost puppy waiting for you to look my way," Her voice wavered at the end, but she kept herself from crying. 

Billy pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair before he could speak, Jac was pointing at him.

"See, that right there! You want to be around me, you want to kiss me and fool around, but you don't want the strings attached." Her lip quivered and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand what you want, but I'm not playing along anymore, Billy," She looked up into his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. 

"Fine, I can try," He finally said, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down at the ground. "I'm not saying I'm your boyfriend, -" 

Once again, Jac cut her off and ran into him, throwing her arms around his neck. 

"I don't care, the fact that you're going to try means a lot to me," She replied, her voice barely above a whisper against his ear. 

Billy wrapped his arms around her waist, his arms getting a little wet in the process. He pulled away quickly, remembering her bloody clothes when he saw her. 

"What happened?" He asked, looking her over. 

Jac's mind flashed to the images of the demodog over her. 

"I was on my way to come and pick up Issac when I fell off my bike and fell into a ditch." She lied, trying to keep her voice steady. 

He seemed skeptical but gave her the benefit of the doubt and tugged her along, "Let's get you home then,"


	10. A U T H O R S   N O T E

Hello readers! I just wanted to pop in real quick and ask if anyone was interested in an actual smut chapter? I have it written into ch.11 but im not sure if I should post it or if it would be any good. What do you think? Let me know because I have it all written already, just unsure if anyone is interested in that or would want to read it. 

Thanks, Guys

Rogue


	11. T E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER (11) Will feature smut near the end.

The events from that night still plagued Jac's mind, ad occupied her dreams. She often woke in a cold sweat, the events playing back in her head over and over again, as if she was reliving the night. 

Before anyone knew it, Thanksgiving break had started and everyone seemingly returned to their 'normal' lives. 

Jac sat in her room reading a book all cozied up in her bed when Issac peeked his head in, "Billy is here to see you," he said, then quickly left and went into his room to where she assumed he was hanging out with some friends from all the laughter echoing down the hall. 

The teen's face warmed at the thought of Billy. 

Despite his cold exterior, he had started to warm up around Jac. She got up and pushed the door to shut and went into her closet to get changed. It was a Saturday morning and Jac was still in her pajamas. She pulled her black denim overalls out along with a dark green sweater and set them on the bed. 

Happy with the outfit, she crossed her arms at the hemline of her shirt and pulled it over her head. 

Unbeknownst to her, Billy had just opened the door, which was left open a good 6inches or so. 

His breath hitched in his throat as he stood frozen in the doorway. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the early morning sun peeking through the crack in her curtains. Jac's almost black hair cascaded down her back in stark contrast to her beautiful porcelain complexion. Her back to him, bare and in the open. 

Before he could get caught, he stepped back and knocked on the door, making sure he wasn't seen. 

"Jac?" He called out. He heard her shuffling around, "Just a sec," She called back, pulling her clothes on quickly. 

A moment later she pulled open the door and smiled up at Billy, who couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. 

"Did my mom send you up here?" She asked, walking back to her bed to pull on her vans. She rummaged around in a drawer for a moment before pulling out an all-black beanie. 

Billy remained in the doorway, feeling very intrusive all of a sudden. "Yeah, she was heading out and told me you were up here." He shifted his weight to his other foot, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to take a little trip with me?" He blurted out, his eyes darting all over before hers ensnared him. 

"Where to?" She asked, sitting at her vanity to brush out her hair. 

He shifted again, "My dad is sending me to the next town over to get this gift for my step-mom."

Jac smiled at him, only vaguely aware of his home situation. Billy never really talked about it, but when the sounds of shouting and shattering glass made her jump out of bed one night, she put the pieces together. 

She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to go because it was for his step-mom; a plan had hatched in her mind. 

"Sure, I'd love to. Let me let Issac know and we can go," She added, getting up to walk out of the room. 

Jac made her way down the hall and opened up Issac's door, "Hey, when mom gets back, let her know I should be back by dinner, if not I'll give her a call. Don't go anywhere until mom gets back, got it?" She eyed Dustin and Issac, giving them a look. They both nodded and Dustin grinned at her. "See ya later!" They called out. 

"Bye, boys," She called back. 

Jac skipped back to Billy and tugged his arm towards the stairs, "Alright, let's go," 

The pair went downstairs and Jac scribbled out a note just in case and they both left the house. Jac tugged her jacket tighter around her body and Billy chuckled at her. He was only wearing his denim jacket but he acted as if the brisk air didn't bother him one bit. 

When they got into his car, Jac immediately cranked up the heat once she was started. 

Billy pulled away quickly and sped down the road, his music blaring. 

The ride was filled with music and Jac singing along to just about every song, which made Billy smile. Not many girls enjoyed his taste in music. 

About half an hour into the drive, Billy stopped at a gas station and turned the music down. "Need anything? We're about halfway there." Jac pulled her coat back on and got out to stretch, "I need the restroom, and maybe a snack," She added cheekily. 

Billy stood outside for a moment as he watched her make her way inside before following. He paced the aisles once inside, unsure if he wanted anything for himself. 

As he was looking at the section of chips and junk food, a pair of girls walked up to him, smiling and twirling their hair between their fingers. 

Billy mentally rolled his eyes but decided to play along for the time being. 

Jac was washing her hands in the bathroom, taking a moment to look herself over, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. Her complexion was flushed from the chilly air nipping at her cheeks, leaving a beautiful blush upon her freckled cheeks. 

After drying her hands she exited the bathroom, her eyes immediately locking on Billy's golden locks from across the store. She was going to make her way over right away until she heard giggling. 

She rolled her eyes and took a few moments more to examine the situation before walking over. 

She ignored the group and walked right past Billy and up to a fairly cute boy near the end of the aisle looking at some beef jerky. Jac bumped into him and stumbled forward, bracing herself for some kind of impact. 

It never came. 

The cute boy reacted quickly and grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her back to an upright position. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern gracing his features. 

Jac smiled up at him, looking around sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Are you all alright? I'm such a clutz, I'm sorry," the boy released her arm and gave her a curt nod, "I'm alright, thank you; don't worry about it, no worries," He smiled back, a faint blush crept up his neck to his cheeks. 

Jac risked a glance towards Billy, noticing he was watching very intently as the two girls babbled on about something. 

Billy pushed past the girls and strode towards Jac, eyeing the guy with a look that said, 'beat it,' and he scurried off. He kept a smug smirk on his face the whole time; he loomed over Jac, placing his hand on the shelf above her head to lean down and flirt with her. 

"What do you say about ditching this shithole and coming with me, baby girl?" 

Jac's face lit up with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement at the situation. 

The pair of girls huffed like kids whose toy had been taken away before they angrily walked to the other side of the store. 

"Sure, lead the way." she giggled.

Billy took her hand and led her out of the store, making her head foggy with bliss. His hand felt perfect against his, their fingers laced together in a perfect fit. She blushed profusely and got into the car as he held the door open for her. 

Once inside, she buckled up and waited for Billy. 

"That was pretty hot back there, I didn't know you'd be jealous of some bimbos talking to me," He teased, the purr of the car briefly cutting off the end of his sentence. 

Jac laughed and leaned over the middle console of the car, drawing dangerously close to Billy's lips, "I didn't think you'd get jealous either," every fiber of her being wanted Billy to devour her and kiss her passionately, but he restrained himself. 

She settled back in her seat and buckled up once more as Billy tore out of there. 

Jac turned the music down a bit and turned to look at him, "So, every year Candace's parents take her and her sisters up to their cabin for the weekend after Thanksgiving. This year, her Mom is going to the cities to see their grandma instead, so her parents said that Candi and I could go up there for the weekend and have a girl's weekend." She looked him up and down, wondering if he was listening, "What's this got to do with anything?" He asked. 

Jac twiddled her fingers in her lap, wondering how she should put this, "Well, Candi plans on bringing a few friends with and I was wondering if you'd like to come with? We leave for the cabin Friday morning and come back Sunday night." 

Billy seemed deep in thought, "Who's all going?" his grip tightened on the steering wheel for a moment. 

"Tommy H, Nicole, Heather, some guy Candi is into, and Us," She replied, hoping he would say yes. 

Billy wasn't one for closed social events, he enjoyed a raging party much more, but seeing the pleading look on Jac's face made him want to go just so she wouldn't feel isolated. He knew that the people she mentioned weren't her cup of tea, making him wonder why they were even invited in the first place. 

"Alright, but I can't promise anything. My dad and I aren't on good terms right now," 

Jac beamed at him, "Maybe you can tell him you wanna take Max out for the weekend to bond or something and she can spend the night with someone?" She suggested hopefully. 

"That's not a bad idea, actually. I'd need to bribe her of course, but that shouldn't be too hard." Billy added. 

Jac smiled as they continued down the road, her mind wandering in the comfortable silence. 

"Billy?" She asked sweetly, glancing between him and the road. "Hmm?" He hummed, his eyes planted ahead him. 

Jac slowly leaned over the console again, her nose nuzzling into his neck, "Can you pull over?" She asked breathily, her warm breath fanning his skin. 

The car skidded to a stop and off to the side of the road, startling her entirely. 

Billy put the car in park and turned to look Jac in the eyes, "What's up?" He asked smoothly, wanting her to finish what she started. 

Her face was bright pink, soon to be red as she fumbled over her own thoughts. 

"I-I want you to k-kiss me," she stammered out. 

Billy cupped her face in his hands and gingerly pressed his lips against hers, then pulled back to watch her reaction. 

Her lips were still parted, but quickly formed into a pout, "Why did you stop?" She asked hastily. He chuckled deeply and leaned back in his seat, "I'm a bit tired from all the driving," He teased, adding a yawn for extra measure. 

Jac groaned and swallowed her pride. She unbuckled her seatbelt and got closer to Billy, her mouth working on his neck, hoping to coax him back into it. 

When all she got were a couple of groans in response, she sighed and met his gaze. 

"Why are you teasing me?" She whined. 

Billy chuckled, "I'm trying to get you to take the reigns, baby."

Jac blushed harder, her eyes darting all over. 

"We should probably keep going," She bit her lip and slid back into her seat as Billy put the car in drive and took off once more. He grinned to himself, happy with the reaction he got. 

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the town and Jac was sulking in her seat.

He pulled up to the store his dad had told him to go to and got out, the brisk air chilling him to the bone. The air in this town felt different, less heavy. 

When they met in the front of the car, Billy slid his arm around Jac's waist and pulled her close. 

They walked into the store and looked around, Billy trying to find what his dad sent him here for in the first place. 

After looking around a bit more, they split off. Jac was admiring a necklace in a glass display and Billy was talking to someone who worked there about the bracelet his father had called about.

Once Billy got what he came for, he walked over to Jac and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. 

"Do you like that necklace?" He asked, leaning down to plant a kiss upon her neck. 

Jac shivered at the contact and craned her head back to look up at him, "It reminds me of your eyes," She admitted. 

Billy took a closer look; it was a silver necklace with a blue glass looking pendant hanging from it. The light seemed to catch the gem in all the right ways, making it shine brightly in its glass case. 

Billy smiled and released his grip on her, "Why don't you grab us a table at that diner across the street while I finish up here?"

Jac nodded and stood up on her tippy toes to peck him on the lips; when she turned to walk away, Billy grabbed at her rear end, making her squeal out softly in surprise. 

She hurried out of the shop and walked across the street to the little diner. It was fairly empty, which was surprising because it was just before lunchtime. Jac snagged a booth in the back and ordered both of them drinks when he walked through the door a few moments later. 

He plopped down across from her with a smug look on his face before he picked up a menu. 

A few hours later, they were pulling back up to their houses, perfectly parked between the two out on the curb when Billy told her to wait for him to open her door. 

Jac was a little shocked at first, but let him escort her out of the car and to her front door. 

"I'm really not good at this kind of thing, but I want you to know that I am trying." He blurted out, then quickly spun Jac around so her back was to him. 

"What are you doing?" She giggled, trying to look behind her. 

"Don't look, not yet!" He snapped playfully, "close your eyes, you cheater," 

Jac obliged and her eyes snapped shut. After a few seconds, Billy spun her around again and told her she could look. 

When she did, she didn't notice anything different. She went to question him when she saw his eyes fall upon her chest. 

She looked down to see the necklace she was admiring at the shop laying on her chest for all to see. Her heart swelled and her eyes began to water, "Billy, you didn't have to; thank you so much!" She reached out and hugged him tightly. When they both pulled their heads back, their lips met, Billy's hands trailed down to her waist and Jac's fingers found their way into Billy's hair.

Then, the front door was pulled open to reveal a shocked Caitlyn Hayes. 

The pair pulled apart instantly, Jac's face resembling a fire engine and Billy casually wiping his bottom lip with his thumb, looking away discreetly before shoving his hands in his back pockets. "I'll see you around, Jac,"

He slowly backed away and off the front stoop in case Mrs. Hayes wanted to stop him, but she let him go and crossed her arms at her daughter who stood bashfully embarrassed with her arms held behind her back. 

After a moment's hesitation, she stepped aside and let Jac inside, then pulled her into the sitting room with a sigh.

"Do we need to have the talk, Jaqueline?" She asked, reaching for her glass of wine.

Jac's eyes went wide before she resorted to awkwardly laughing it off, "No mom, I am fully aware of that and there's no need," she waved her hands in front of her, hoping her mother would cling to the idea that her one and only daughter was just as innocent as she thought she was. 

"Is he your boyfriend now?" She asked, sipping on the blood-red liquid. 

Jac shook her head, "No, he-" She bit her lip, unsure if she even knew the answer. "He surprised me with this necklace and I kind of lost control of my actions for a second there... I hugged him and when we pulled away, I just leaned in and-" She stopped herself, her mother's amused expression taking her by surprise.

Caitlyn took another sip from her glass before walking out of the sitting room, "Dinner is ready,"


	12. E L E V E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the smut, let me know what you think!

Thanksgiving went by nicely at the Hayes house, but not so nice in the Hargrove house. 

The dinner was silent, awkward, and heavy. Billy had everything in place for the following day, so he just had to get through the rest of today without incident. So far, so good. 

After they all ate the longest dinner of their lives, Billy and Maxine cleaned up and quietly conversed in the kitchen. One of the few times the pair got along was when they were plotting with one another. 

Their chatter was cut short when Neil announced that he and Susan were going for a walk. The two siblings breathed a sigh of relief when he left, but Billy remained just as cold as usual. They finished cleaning up and went over their strategy one more time before calling it an early night and going to their rooms before Neil and Susan got back. 

The following morning, Billy and Max got up early and started packing the car, Susan and Neil waking up when they were almost done. 

"Take good care of your sister, Billy. If anything happens Max, give us a call and we'll handle it." He eyed Billy up and down and gave them both the world's most awkward hug, Susan doing the same. 

After that, they went inside and Billy and Max climbed into his car. It started with a loud purr and he took off down the road, bringing Max to Mike Wheeler's house where she said she would be meeting up with her friends. "Remember, I won't be back until Sunday night, so I'll pick you up here, and no matter what, stay away from our house and Issac's, got it?" Max gave him a thumbs up and nodded, silently very grateful to be out of the house for a few days. 

"Be careful, Billy," She added before heading to their front door. 

Billy took off down the road and made it to Candace's house, where he would be picking up Jac. 

It was roughly 8 a.m. and he was right on time. 

He watched Jac and Candace walk out of her house, smiling and laughing. Another car pulled up in front of her house by the time they made it to the end of the driveway. Tommy and Nicole were in that vehicle and a guy neither Jac or Billy knew pulled up in another one. 

Jac was talking to Candace for a moment before they parted and Candace got in the car with the guy nobody knew. Jac climbed into Billy's car and buckled up. 

"Okay, so Heather bailed and Candace decided to ride with her date. Tommy and Nicole will follow, So it's just you and I," She smiled cheekily. 

Billy turned his car back on and pulled out after the car Candace was in. 

"So, how far is this place?" He asked, lighting a cigarette and cracking the window. Jac pulled her coat off and got comfortable in her seat, "It about two hours away if traffic is good." She yawned, "If you need me to drive at any point, let me know okay?"

Billy shot her a look and laughed wholeheartedly, "I don't let anyone drive my baby," 

Jac stuck her tongue out at him, "It's just a suggestion," She laughed. 

The drive continued mostly in silence, the pair only really speaking when Jac would ask a question and Billy would dodge it by any means necessary. 

When they had about an hour or less left Jac sat up and reached over into Billy's chest pocket to retrieve a cigarette from within.

She pulled it out and lit it between her lips, exhaling the cancerous smoke out the window. 

"What's up with that?" Billy asked, eyeing her curiously. 

Jac bit her lip, then took another drag, "I just felt like having one," She replied. 

Billy glanced at the road before turning to her and leaning over a bit, "Baby, take a drag and shotgun me," 

Jac gave him a funny look.

"You've never heard of shotgunning smoke?" He asked, his eyes back on the road ahead. 

Jac thought for a moment before sitting up on her knees and leaning over. She put the cigarette to her lips and held the smoke in her lungs as her lips connected with Billy's, the smoke from her lungs now entering his. 

She made it quick, even though the taste of his lips made her want to stay right where she was. 

Billy immediately returned his gaze to the road and blew the smoke out of his lungs and into the air. 

"Thatta girl!" He cheered, making her blush. He bounced up and down in his seat, "That was sexy," He chuckled; Jac choked on the smoke entering her lungs and tried to cough it out. 

When everyone pulled up to the large lakeside cabin, they all got out and stretched. Candace quickly went through introductions with her 'date' who Jac found out was in college. His name was Trent and he seemed like a nice guy. 

Candace worked on getting the cabin unlocked and cleaned up since it was dusty, while everyone unpacked their cars and found a room. The cabin had four bedrooms and five bathrooms altogether, which was dispersed between two stories. 

Nicole and Tommy picked one of the rooms on the second floor and Candace and Trent got the master suite, which left two bedrooms on the ground floor. They were tucked away from the main parts of the first floor for privacy and were connected with a Jack and Jill bathroom. 

When the others were upstairs unpacking and getting comfortable, Jac and Billy stood in the hallway that led to either room. 

Neither of them knew how to approach the situation, neither of them knew how the other would take it if the other person asked the question on both their minds, _"Are we sharing a room?"_

Jac plopped her bag down in the hallway and went to inspect both rooms, she opened both doors and peered inside. "Um, this one has a large bed and a decent closet," She added, then looked into the other room, "This one has a twin bed and a bunk-bed set," She gulped. 

Before she could say anything Billy strode towards her and walked into the room with the twin bed, "I'll stay in here." He said, dropping his things onto the bed. "You can take a bunk if you want," He teased. 

Jac giggled and went to grab her things and settled into the other room. 

Once everyone was settled in, they all met in the living room and discussed what they wanted to do for dinner later and if anyone had anything they wanted to do right away.

Tommy piped up after they all decided they wanted pizza and pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels from behind his seat. 

"I brought this from my personal stash, so you guys better enjoy the hell out of this one," 

Candace got up and went to get everyone a glass while Tommy opened the bottle. When she came back, he poured everyone a glass much too full and passed them around. 

"Here's to noon drinking!" Trent laughed and downed his drink in one mighty gulp. 

The following morning, everyone woke up with a hangover, except Billy and Jac, who hardly drank. Billy couldn't trust his drunk self and Jac didn't like liquor too much. 

So everyone had a late start; today, the group went out on the little town a few miles up the road and ended the day with a movie at their local theatre. 

Back at the cabin, Tommy and Nicole disappeared and Trent and Candace were sitting by the large mantle in the sitting room just talking, leaving Billy and Jac to their own plans. 

Jac really wanted to use the jacuzzi on the back patio so she got into her bathing suit and left the room from the private patio door within the room and followed the wrap-around deck to where the jacuzzi was. 

The cold air was nipping at her flesh, so she quickly turned the hot tub on and waited for it to heat up. When the air around it was steaming she dipped her hand in and tested the temperature. She deemed it ready and left her towel somewhere nearby before climbing into the jacuzzi with a content sigh.

She dipped her head back and let the hot water relax her body. She was out there long enough to watch the sunset, and when it did, she figured it was time to head inside. 

When she stepped out and shut the jacuzzi off, she quickly made her way back to her patio door with her towel barely keeping her warm. 

Once in the warmth of the cabin, she locked the patio and stripped her wet swimsuit from her body. 

Meanwhile, Billy had spent his alone time actually relaxing. He found a small work out room within the house and killed time there, liking the idea of being able to do as he pleases without the fear of Neil barging in on his high horse. 

When he came back to his room he decided to take a shower. 

Billy pulled his sweaty shirt from his body and tossed it in the corner somewhere, his shorts following shortly after. 

Both teens pulled their bathroom door open at the same time, forgetting entirely that it was shared between their rooms. 

Billy's hungry eyes devoured the sight of Jac standing there in nothing but a t-shirt, which hugged her wet body so deliciously it stirred something in Billy. 

Jac's eyes couldn't separate themselves from the glistening god before her in nothing but his underwear, which was telling all of his secrets right before her very eyes. 

Billy took a step forward, all Jac could do was turn around as he drew closer to her. Her body was trembling in anxiety and excitement.

He gently took hold of her shoulders and spun her around to face him, his manhood pressing against her shamelessly. 

Without hesitation or room for a single breath of air between them, Billy's lips met Jac's. 

She welcomed him eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck in an attempt to keep their bodies close. 

Billy closed the bathroom door behind him as he pushed them further into her room, and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his torso. Jac blindly found the bed and gently brought them down to it, now hovering over Jac's body like an animal ready to devour its prey. 

He leaned down and started kissing the sweet spot on her neck, leaving her lips free to tell him to stop if she wished not to continue. 

When all he heard was her moaning his name, he returned to her lips and rocked his hips against her, only now realizing that she really was only wearing a shirt.

Billy throbbed at the idea, wanting nothing more than to drink up her erotic appearance.

Jac knew for sure this time that things would most likely go all the way and her heart fluttered with each movement. 

Both teens were rocking their hips against one another, silently begging the other to go further. 

Billy didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her if he led, which is why he almost never slept with first-timers. 

Jac had no idea what to expect and just wanted Billy to be as dominating as he usually was. 

Jac whimpered with frustration and pulled her head back to look Billy in the eyes, "Billy, you don't have to hold yourself back for me, I-I'm ready for it," 

Billy swallowed his pride and pulled the shirt separating them over her head and admired the porcelain goddess beneath him. 

Her body was slick with sweat, the moonlight peeking into the room shining upon her body like a spotlight. The silver and blue necklace that he gave her accentuated her breasts and shone brightly in the lunar light as well. 

"Jacqueline, you're stunning," He breathed. It was so unlike him to speak that way, but the words poured out of his mouth before he could think about it. 

Jaqueline's face was pink, but she held her gaze with his. She reached over and pulled his briefs down, revealing his proud flesh to her virgin eyes.

She didn't want to feel totally useless so she sat up and bent down before him, pushing him to sit as she lowered her mouth over him, shocking him momentarily. 

Jac started slow, to get a feel for what she was doing before gradually getting faster, her head bobbing up and down, her cheeks hollowing out with each pump. 

Billy was groaning at this point, his head tossed back as he enjoyed the magic she was working with her tongue. 

Jac took him deeper, causing him to buck his hips and moan, his hands tangling in her hair for support. She used her tongue to massage the girth between her teeth before pulling her mouth off of him to catch her breath. 

When she looked up at him from her position he groaned once more and pulled her to his eye level, his lips closing the distance between them. 

He reached down and slowly started to massage the moistness between her legs, which quivered at the sudden contact. Jac gasped when he began stroking her and Billy used the opportunity to massage her tongue with his.

Jac gripped Billy's shoulders for support, her body feeling overwhelmed with all of the new feelings. She arched her back when he slid a digit into her slick cavern, her body trembled slightly as she moaned out, "Billy-" She dug her nails into his back, then pulled them down to the bed, resuming their earlier position. 

Billy looked down at her, placing himself between her legs. 

Before he continued, he reached over and dug around in the bedside table, luckily finding exactly what he was looking for. 

Jac watched with eager eyes as he slid the rubber over his hard erection and repositioned himself at her womanhood. 

Billy looked up into her eyes to make sure she was ready. 

Jac nodded her head and pulled his body closer to hers. 

He slowly slid himself in, the tip barely pushing through when she tensed up. Billy leaned down to her neck and softly kissed it, then moved to her ear, "Baby, It's okay. Relax your body and it shouldn't hurt too much," He felt her back relax into the mattress and slowly pushed his hips forward, watching her face for any discomfort. 

Jac was trying her best to stay calm and kept thinking of the pleasure that awaited after the pain. The less she thought about it, the less it hurt. Jac reached out and caressed Billy's face, bringing their foreheads together as he pushed himself all the way inside her, causing her to tilt her head back at the accommodation her body was making. 

But, as quickly as it came, it was gone and replaced with the slow and rhythmic rocking of Billy's hips into her pelvis. 

After a few thrusts, Jac wanted to feel more of him. She arched her back and brought her hips up to meet his, making him moan her name into her ear, "So-Someone's eager," He joked, rocking his hips faster than before. 

Jac's voice got lost in her throat for a moment but found it's way back when Billy sat up a little and grabbed her hips harshly, using her body and his like human battering rams. 

Both of their voices were colliding in the thick air of the room, Jac's sweet voice only fueling Billy to pound into her pleading body faster. Billy could hardly contain his pleasure, his climax creeping up on him over and over, only for him to shove it away so he didn't have to let go of this moment. 

Jac could feel a knot forming in the pit of her stomach, it was driving her insane, the feeling coming over her like a wave; washing over her whole body, threatening to take her out to sea, then disappearing until the next one.

Billy leaned down to suck on the tender flesh of her neck, deciding to mark what he now claimed as his. 

Jac whimpered when she felt his teeth break skin near her collarbone. Her nails dug deeper into his back, she fought to hold onto the addicting feeling enveloping her body, her heart racing so fast it could burst right through her chest. 

"B-Bi-Billy!" Jac moaned out euphorically. She clenched her toes, her eyes rolling back as the wave came crashing down over her, finally thrusting her out to sea and the warmth of the water overtaking her entire being.

Billy and Jacqueline had reached their climax together; both fell to the bed in a heap of panting and sweat. 

Jac's body was being swallowed by the plush duvet on the bed, her senses still running ten times higher than usual. 

The already dim light in the room seemed to blind Jac as she tried to sit up, but Billy pushed her back into the bed and leaned over her. "You should just lay down for the time being," He chuckled, but he didn't look as carefree as his tone let on. 

Jaz squinted to get a better look at his features, which suggested something darker hidden behind the gleam in his eyes. 

Before she could question him, he was kissing any and every area of exposed flesh within means of hiding it later on. 

Jac whimpered, her whole body shivering at the contact. 

"I am nowhere near done with you, baby girl. I got a taste of heaven and I'm not letting that go so quickly," he bit his lip and crawled up the length of her body to come face to face with her, "If that's alright with you?" He smirked seductively and ran a hand through his hair, displaying his toned arms and pearly white smile in the process. 

Jac sucked on her bottom lip a little nervously before she slowly nodded her head, "So long as you're prepared," She added, pointing to the wrapper from their selected contraceptive. 

Billy chuckled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, one arm held him up while the other fondled her breast. 

The night carried on with neither of them sleeping and Jac finding a side of herself she never thought she'd encounter. 


	13. T W E L V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! Its been a hot minute, but its been a crazy few months. I am SO excited for you all to read this chapter. I know Billy has been kind of OOC (out of character) in my fan fiction, but this is how I perceive and view Billys true character. Don't get me wrong, I do love the fics where he's an asshole through and through, but I felt this Billy fit better personally. The next chapter will fast forward to season 3 and I have a handful of ideas for that, so please leave a comment below, let me know what you think, or tell me if you like how I've written Billy maybe? I'm still iffy to be honest. But, anyway, enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot, the inspo for the end of the chapter came from something Dacre said he hoped for Billy and I just had to include it!! Hope you like it.

When everyone returned to school that Monday morning, it became apparent to the student body that Billy Hargrove was acting differently around other girls, and rumors spread like wildfire. 

Billy remained 'normal' during their shared English class, only making small talk with Jac. It made her chest feel tight, but she stopped dwelling on the thought as quickly as it came.

Some thought he was secretly seeing someone, which was partly true. Others speculated he was still sleeping around, but not with any of the girls of Hawkins High. 

Jac had heard said rumors by the time lunch rolled around and couldn't help the knowing smile that crept up her face. Candace pulled her best friend from her thoughts, "So, you heard those rumors about Billy?" she nudged her elbow, stirring her applesauce around in its cup. 

"I have, and all I can say is that things are complicated," She laughed to herself when Candace gave her a look, so she leaned over to her ear and whispered something to her. 

"No FREAKING way!" She jumped up out of her seat, her hand over her mouth. 

A few people turned to look in her direction, but the lunchroom was much too loud for her to draw everyone's attention. 

Jac pulled her friend back into her seat, "Shut up, Candi. It's supposed to be a secret, considering!" She playfully shoved her. 

"Jacqueline Lee Hayes! How come I wasn't informed of this yesterday!?" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Jac sighed and scoot closer so they could talk, "I was going to tell you yesterday but you were too busy sucking face with Trent, besides, I almost wasn't going to tell you until later because of all the rumors."

Candace nodded in understanding and resumed her assault on her applesauce. 

The booming cafeteria seemed to quiet down considerably when Billy made his appearance. He sauntered through like he owned the place and eventually found an empty table near the back to sit at, propping his feet up on the tabletop. 

Steve walked over to Jac's table and offered a kind smile when he sat down, nodding towards Candace as well. 

The trio chatted for a bit before finishing up their lunches and tossing them. Steve said he hadn't done anything super fun over break, but his parents did give him a decent allowance for helping out around their house. 

Jac almost felt bad for not inviting him along for their cabin getaway, but that all washed away when he said he spent some time trying to figure his own life out. 

The pair of girls refrained from bringing the cabin up though. 

They all left the cafeteria a few minutes early, hoping to avoid the rush of students and get to their lockers. Steve parted before them and went down a different hall, while Candace and Jac stood at their lockers, grabbing what they needed for the rest of the day. 

"Hey, I need to go before you, I need to talk to my Chem teacher before class," Candace said, shutting her locker. 

Jac nodded and shut her locker as well, turning to lean against it, "Sure, I'll catch you later,"

As she watched her best friend walk down the hall, her mind wandered a bit to her and Billy's evening together. Her heart fluttered at the thought, especially recalling how many times it happened. 

Jac's face flushed a brilliant red. Her thoughts were cut short when the rest of the student body flooded the hallways, reminding her she needed to get to her next class. 

In the sea of students, Jac weaved in and out of their clusters, her classroom door in her sights, when her vision was suddenly shrouded in black. The murmur of talking significantly faded and strong arms slid down her sides and circled her waist. 

The smell of soap, chemicals, and cigarettes tickled her nose.

"Billy, what are you doing?" She tried to turn around, but he didn't let her. She felt his firm chest rise and fall once before it rumbled with his voice. 

"I can't stop thinking about you," He chuckled darkly, his fingers teasing the hem of her jeans. 

Jac pulled out of his grip and turned around, "You can't do this in the middle of the school day, Billy. What if we get caught?" The dim light barely assisting her strained eyes. 

He leaned down and nipped at her lips, "We won't get caught, I promise." 

Jac couldn't hold back the small giggle that tickled the back of her throat. "Still, we shouldn't be cutting class," She kept him at bay as he tried to kiss her neck. 

"That's actually why I pulled you in here. I wanted to see if you'd just skip the rest of the day and we can go somewhere," he straightened up and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. 

Jac never cut classes before, so she had to really think about it. "I'm not sure, Billy. I have a test in-" 

Billy cut her off with a finger to her lips, "Shh.." He pressed his ear to the door and listened for a minute. 

"You should make up your mind quickly, the janitor could come back any minute," He chuckled. 

Jac bit her lips and huffed, "What if someone saw us leaving together?" She asks, leaning against the wall. 

Billy runs his hand through his hair. "Not to mention people are already talking about us, it would look suspicious if we both went missing for the rest of the day," She added.

Billy remained silent and sighed, "Alright, but I'm ditching for the rest of the day. I'll see you around, Jac." He left the closet before Jac could say anything else. 

Jac waited a few minutes before also leaving the closet and making her way to class. 

=============

The day dragged on and Jac felt a little anxious knowing she didn't ditch with Billy. She really wanted to, but her better judgment prevailed. 

Now in her last class of the day she was bouncing her knee up and down, watching the clock tick by agonizingly slow. 

When the bell finally rang, Jac practically lept from her seat and darted out into the hallway. She was at her locker soon enough and twisting the dial to unlock it. Yanking it open, she threw her belongings in and took what she needed for the evening and shut it all before Candace walked up and ruffled her hair. 

"Where's lover boy?" She teases. Jac is snapped back to reality and her face flushes. "I don't know," She answers honestly. "Are you in a rush to see him?" She prods, elbowing her jokingly. Jac frowns, "No, I just really want to get home because I'm not feeling all that great," she lies. Well, it wasn't a total lie. Jac had been feeling uneasy all day, and not just because Billy gave her butterflies. 

Candi's mood switches, "Oh, I'm sorry babe. Want me to walk with you?"

Jac shakes her head, "No, it's fine. I just want to hurry up and get in my bed,"

Upon getting home, Jac immediately retreats to her room. Issac had gone over to Dustin's and it seemed Jac was the only one home. 

She throws her things down and starts pulling her clothes off; wanting nothing more than to get into big baggy clothes and crawl in bed. Down to her underwear, the doorbell halts her in her tracks. Jac sighs and pulls a large hoodie on over her head. It falls just above her knees and she quickly descends the stairs and pulls the door open a fraction, poking her head out to see whoever was at the door. 

"Good afternoon, miss. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk with me about our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ," Billy laughs and leans in, smirking. Jac cracks a small smile and lets him in. "What are you doing here?" she shuts the door behind him and leans against it. Billy looks her up and down, Jac does the same and notices the fresh bruise forming under his eye.

"Billy-" She reaches up and gently strokes his cheek, her thumb lightly grazing over the bruised skin. "What happened?" She immediately pulls him to the kitchen and sits him down while she gets the ice pack.

"My old man got on my ass about respect again," He chuckled bitterly, any sense of humor nonexistent.

Jac filled the bag with ice and brought it over to him, gently placing it under his eye. 

"Honestly, Billy... do you purposely pick fights with him? You finally got him off your ass about you and Max getting along," She sighed and bit her lip, wondering if now was a good time. She mentally kicked herself for letting her brain get ahead of her mouth again.

Billy remained silent, but Jac saw him clench his fists in his lap. 

"I'm sorry, it's not my place-" She began, but was cut off when Billy started laughing. 

"Ya know something, Jac. I need that kind of attitude sometimes. I think that's what I like about you. You're not afraid to tell me like it is, even before we started fooling around," He teased, grabbing the bottom of the sweatshirt and pulling her closer to him. He slowly stood, watching her face and ears flood with color, "Although... it seems that whenever things get a little...intimate; you're at my beck and call, all hot and heavy for me, waiting for my word" His breath against her ear sent a shiver down her spine.

She shoved him away playfully, "You're one to talk; as I recall, you're always coming to my house or to my room, Mr. Hargrove. It seems more like you're waiting on me, hand and foot."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled darkly. In one swift motion, he had Jac pinned against the fridge with her legs thrown around his waist. "Let's test that theory, Babygirl,"

"My mom could be back any minute," she retorted.

Wrong answer. 

Billy smirked and nuzzled into her neck, immediately finding her sweet spot and exploiting it. He felt her tense up and shiver at the sudden contact, but she caved in anyway. She tugged his hair and pulled his head back roughly, leaning in to trail her tongue up his neck and two his earlobe, which she nipped at with her teeth, "You're playing a dangerous game, Billy Hargrove. I can be as stubborn as a bull," She teased, sliding her hands down to his shoulders before wriggling out of his hold to quickly duck under his arms and shove him into the fridge. 

Jac bit her lip and snaked her arms around his waist, her fingers teasing the waistband of his tight denim jeans before gliding up and down his chest. Before he could fight back, Jac pulled away and darted away.

"A test of Willpower it is then," She laughed and ran upstairs. 

Billy wasn't far behind, looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs. "Down boy, I need to put on pants," Jac sauntered away just as the front door started to open.

Billy spun around and put on his most charming smile. It was Mrs. Hayes. 

"Oh, hello, Billy." She juggled grocery bags and smiled warmly. Billy reached over and helped her take them inside, bringing them all to the kitchen for her. "Hello, Mrs. Hayes," He smiled back and helped her put everything away. 

Jac came down a few minutes later, now wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of shorts and knee socks. While her mother was distracted, Billy licked his lip and bit it, while throwing his head back dramatically all before she turned back around. 

"I have to help with some preparations for tomorrow night's book club, so help yourselves to whatever you'd like for dinner. Jacqueline, make sure your brother calls and lets you know if he's staying over at Dustin's or not. I'll see you tonight," She walked over and kissed Jac on the forehead and left the house.

"Well, she said help ourselves to anything for dinner..." Billy grinned.

It had been an entire month and neither party caved to the other's seduction or charms. It was tough, to say the least, but Jac and Billy were on a streak. It started with simple teasing here and there; such as Jac changing in front of her bedroom window on purpose, or Billy going out of his way to help out around the house when Jac's dad was away on business. He'd walk around shirtless and let his jeans hang a little too low around his waist. Then things escalated to physical teasing and touching whenever one of them was alone with the other. 

This tension didn't come without some fights though, seeing as Billy is used to getting what he was after without fail. Even people at school guessed there was something going on. Billy was still a massive flirt, and Jac still kept to Candi and Robyn. Except when they'd bump into one another in the halls, or stare from across the lunchroom. 

Now, they were all getting ready for the Snow Ball. Jac was driving Issac and his date, a girl from their class, to the school. Billy was taking Max and the rest of the group would meet there. As far as Jac knew, Jonathan was taking pictures all night, Nancy was a chaperone and Steve wasn't coming. 

Jac wasn't wearing anything special, but she did dress a little nicer. She slid her legs through a black skirt and buttoned up her all-white blouse. 

"Jac, they're ready!" Caitlyn called from downstairs. Jac checked herself over once more in the mirror before heading down. She squealed upon seeing her little brother all gussied up and next to his pretty date. "Issac, you look so handsome!" She gushed. 

Issac blushed and groaned, "Can we go already, please??" 

Both Caitlyn and Jac sighed. Jac's dad chuckled and patted Issac on the back, sipping his whiskey. "Have a wonderful time! We love you!" Their mom called after.

They all piled into Caitlyn's car and took off towards the school.

After Jac dropped them off, she parked the car and got out, looking for the familiar dark blue Camero. 

Arms circled her waist and she squealed as she was spun around. "You look gorgeous, as always," he mumbled into her ear, setting her down. She spun around and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips, then pulled back to look him up and down. "You look handsome, as always"

"So, did you get all dolled up for me?" He teased. 

Jac smiled, "of course," she stepped closer, the music from the gym flowing out into the parking lot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying to the beat. 

Billy rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, his hands now on her hips but a smirk playing at his lips. 

"You are so lame, Jac," 

Jac could tell he hadn't really danced before, or at least not much. He was stiff and hesitant, but he kept swaying with her. 

"How so?" She mused, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Billy held her close, "We're slow dancing in a parking lot," he chuckled. "This is by far the sappiest thing I've ever done," he feigned annoyance but Jac knew better. She just wanted him to say it himself. 

"Ya know, I'm going to contradict myself and sound like a total cliche, but this isn't how I imagined my time here," He paused and pulled back, spinning the girl before him before pulling her back in. "What im trying to say is you've helped me a lot," the words felt foreign on his tongue. "And thats saying a lot considering who I am," he laughed. 

Jac just listened, smiling whenever they looked one another in the eye. She knew it was hard for him to open up, let alone be honest with himself or her. It had been a tough few months, and despite their odd relationship, Jac was comfortable with it. She was happy no matter which way things went at this point, because she knew Billy was inching towards his own happiness too, and she would never jeopardize that for him for the sake of her own selfishness. 

He pulled back and tugged Jac along. "Come on, I want to do something with you," 

"You better not be taking me anywhere sketchy, Billy," she joked and followed along. 

He brought them to the football field and walked all the way to the center. He then laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky, patting the spot beside him. 

Jac complied and laid down beside him, looking up at all the stars. 

"Until I met you, I never knew how to just slow down for a second and look around," he whispered, almost afraid to even say it. Billy was afraid that if he stopped and looked around, what little joy he clung to would disappear like footprints in the sand, (even if his habits were less desirable) 

Jac turned to look Billy in the eyes. When he turned, Jac closed the gap between them and kissed him, her hand gingerly holding the side of his face. 

The kiss was sweet, yet passionate. "Billy, you're such a teddy bear deep down underneath all that denim," she laughed when he scowled and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you sap," he bit his lip and looked back up at the sky, just as snow started falling.


	14. T H I R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below and let me know what you think! Thanks

The sun was sitting high in the sky when Jac rolled out of bed. It was finally summer and that meant late nights, sleeping in, and relaxation. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, then sat up and stretched. She looked over her room and decided it needed to be cleaned and maybe reorganized. 

She slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her hair had gotten longer, which bothered her, given the heat and humidity in the air. She met her own gaze in the mirror as she dragged the toothbrush over her teeth tiredly; after spitting and rinsing she plopped the toothbrush back in its cup and bent down to wash her face. 

Feeling refreshed, she went back to her room and turned the radio on. She pulled her hair into a high bun and got to work. 

Billy had woken up late this morning as well, having gone to a party the night before. Clearly hungover, he left his room and made his way into the kitchen for some water. His head was throbbing and the room felt like it was closing in. Luckily, neither Neil nor Susan were home and Max was already gone for the day from what he could tell. He glanced at the clock, trying to remember if he had a shift at the pool today. Billy groaned when he remembered asking for an extra shift, he cursed when he realized the time. 

With a cigarette burning between his lips, he quickly changed and hurried out of the house. When he rounded the edge of his car he caught a glimpse of Jac dancing around her room. He smirked and expelled the smoke from his lungs through his nose, then, got into his car and sped off. 

Jac had moved her room around a bit. She pushed the bed up against the wall and hung up some new posters she had gotten for Christmas. She also hung up some of the white and purple lights from Halloween and Christmas around her room. Deeming it satisfactory she made her bed and got dressed, then went downstairs to call Candace.

The phone rang a few times before Candace's voice answered with a sing-song "Hello," Jac giggled, "What are our plans for today?" she leaned up against the wall and twirled the phone cord in her fingers, "I was thinking we could go to the mall and pick out some new swimsuits," 

Jac ran through a mental list of the swimsuits she currently owned before answering, "I could use a new one, or two," Candace agreed and designated a time to meet. 

Caitlyn Hayes was in the den reading a new magazine when Jac walked in and asked if she could borrow the car for the day. 

"Only if you stop at the store and pick up a few things for me before you get home," She didn't look up from her magazine but listed off a few things as she thumbed the corner of the page to turn it. "Be back by dinner time, please,"

Jac nodded her head and went to write down her mother's list before grabbing the keys and her purse and walking out the door. She slid into the driver's seat and left, heading to her best friend's house. 

Candace was already outside waiting, so when she pulled up, she jumped in and they left for the mall, music blasting.

The mall wasn't particularly crowded since it was a weekday, but it was still fairly busy. 

The girls left the car and walked arm in arm into the bustling mall. The smell of corndogs and smoothies filled the air, and the crisp air conditioning lapped over their warm skin. 

"Let's check out this store first, I hear they have super cute bikini's," Candace pulled Jac along and into the bright and overly fragrant store. 

Jac was immediately drawn to all the one-pieces, but Candace was trying to convince her to buy a bikini. "You need a bikini, your boyfriend works at the pool and it's a great opportunity to show some skin and maybe win that bet of yours," She smirked and held a navy two-piece up to Jac's body. 

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend, and two, he's already seen all this," She gestured to her body, "What difference is it going to make?" she pushed the bikini away from her body and continued to swipe through the suits on the rack. 

"It's going to show him what he's missing, duh! Besides, he's going to see you in this and I can guarantee he'll be begging by the end of the day," She laughed and tried on a pair of sunglasses. 

Jac rolled her eyes, but she did have a point. She held up the bikini and decided to try it on at the very least. She took it and a few other suits into the changing room and tried them all on. The bikini did look very nice on her, but she still felt so exposed. Even if she did want to win the test of willpower, she felt like all eyes would be on her, and not in a self-assured, egotistic way. She sighed and put her clothes back on, coming out with the bikini in hand. 

Candace smirked when she saw Jac put the one-pieces away. 

She found a pair of sunglasses to match the suit and a cute sheer kimono to go over the suit. Candace picked out a yellow bikini and they both went up to the counter to pay. They left and headed into another store, looking through the racks and trying on all kinds of clothes. 

After some much needed retail therapy, they ended up at the food court with smoothies in hand. "So, let's take these smoothies to the pool and you can flaunt that gorgeous body," Candace tugged Jac out of the mall and into the parking lot. 

Jac had to kill the mood momentarily by stopping at the store like her mom asked, the girls goofed around in the grocery store while they picked up the stuff she needed. Jac dropped the stuff off at home and told her mom she was going out again, to which she needed to beg a little to allow her to keep using the car, but before she knew it, she was driving towards the pool with Candace. She was growing more and more anxious as they got closer to the Hawkins community pool. When they pulled up, Candace turned down the music and they got out of the car. Jac's stomach was doing flips and her palms were sweaty. 

They made their way into the locker rooms and changed. Jac was waiting near the door, peeking out. Candace laughed and tried to pull her out of the locker room. "Come on Jac, chin up and flaunt it!," Jac bit her lip and looked around, "He's not even here," she tried to reason. 

Candace pointed over to the staff office, "Yes he is, he's over there," 

Jac whined and decided to just get it over with. It was hot and she really did want to swim. 

She straightened out and walked out of the locker room. She had a pair of free lounge chairs in her sights and started walking towards it. Candace nudged her, pointing towards Billy on the down-low. Jac let the kimono fall to her shoulders before letting it slide all the way off and onto her elbows. 

While they were changing, Candace advised her not to give Billy any acknowledgment. She said it would drive him nuts, especially if anyone ogles her. 

The girls got to their lounge chairs and set their stuff down. Jac slipped the kimono off and sat down, then pulled out her sunscreen. They both lathered up and slid their sunglasses down, then leaned back in their chairs. 

Billy watched as Jac basically strutted in her sultry suit for everyone to see. He bit his lip and lit another cigarette, heading to the guard tower with a scowl and glare that could kill. He climbed up and looked around, getting angrier by the second as he saw a few guys eyeing Jac. 

After a while, Jac got up and dropped her sunglasses, then strode right past Billy and dove into the deep end right beside him. She swam all the way across the pool and back again before pulling herself out and sauntering back to her chair. 

Candace sat up and slid her glasses down a little, "Jac, if you don't win after all this, I'm going to kill Billy. You are smoking," she laughed and sipped her smoothie. 

When it was time for them to switch lifeguards again, Billy climbed down and grabbed a towel, heading over to Mrs. Wheeler. She had just climbed out of the pool herself. He gave her the towel and started talking to her. 

Candace noticed and leaned over to tell her best friend. Jac rolled her eyes under her sunglasses but went back to her magazine and smoothie. It wasn't until Billy leaned down to Mrs. Wheeler's ear that Jac's skin crawled. Mrs. Wheeler was definitely a beautiful woman, but come on, why was he flirting with a married woman? Probably feeding into her romance novel fantasies. Jac was getting a headache from the heat and decided to dip into the pool again. She dove back in and swam around for a bit, Candi joined her too, needing to cool down as well. They swam for a while until a few guys gathered the courage to come and talk to them. They squatted down along the side of the pool and started chatting it up with Candi, then shifted their attention to Jac. 

"Are you free tonight?" one of them asked. Jac bit her lip and batted her lashes, "I'm afraid not, handsome," 

By now the sun was starting to set and people were thinning out at the pool. 

"Boys, boys, we'll let you know if we can hang out some other time," Candace interjected, hoping they would go away. 

Jac and Candi climbed out of the pool and dried off. Some of the staff were ushering people out, which was odd until Jac was pulled aside. "Stay back for a bit, I want to talk to you," Billy purred into her ear and walked away with a smirk. 

Candace walked over and grabbed her stuff. "Looks like you're about to win," She sang teasingly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she swatted Jac's behind and sauntered into the locker room to change before catching a ride with Heather. 

Once the pool was empty and only Jac and Billy remained, he came out of the office and swooped Jac up and tossed her over his shoulder, "Billy, what the hell?" She laughed and kicked her legs. He brought her into the locker room and set her down, "I want to know what is going through that pretty little head of yours, Babygirl," He leaned down and kissed her neck, "That was a cute little show you put on today, but I think you deserved to be punished," He strode forward, pushing Jac to the wall, still planting delicate kisses on her neck and shoulders. 

"Is this your white flag of surrender?" She mused, raking her hands up and down his bare back. Billy groaned and planted his hands on the wall, looking down at her, "Fine, I give," he rolled his eyes and threw his head back. Jac stood on her toes and pulled his face down to meet hers in a kiss. 

Billy bit her bottom lip and kissed her hungrily; the kiss quickly became sloppy and rough. Jac pushed Billy back and he spun her around and pushed up against the showers, turning it on in the process. "I think we need to wash away all these dirty antics of yours, little miss," He chuckled and pinned her arms above her head as he undid the strings of her bikini, then tossing it aside once her chest was free from its constraints. Jac shivered and goosebumps rose all over her skin at the euphoric familiarity of their heated exchange. Billy slid his hand into her bottoms and pulled them down, teasing her with his fingertips as they lit a fire under her skin everywhere they touched. 

Their lips danced a dangerous waltz and fought for the lead, which Billy won with his tongue. Billy hoisted her up skillfully, still holding her hands above her head. Jac moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pull himself out and rub against her. Billy pulled away for air and peppered her skin with kisses and hickeys wherever he could before sliding himself inside. He moaned into her ear and released her arms, which she encircled around his neck. 

Billy wanted to start slow, but Jac's moans were enticing him far too much to hold back. He gripped her bottom and thrust into her, using her weight to plunge into her body. Their moans echoed throughout the empty locker room; Jac's whimpers and pants making Billy harder as he fought not to end it all there so quickly. He was fighting with every muscle in his body to keep from climaxing. 

Jac dug her nails into his back, her head falling back as she got lost in the pleasure. 

"Billy, I- ah- I'm gonna-" She was cut off by their lips connecting once again; Billy could feel her clench around him and his thrusts got harder. He pulled away again to look into her eyes before they could futter shut; he felt her tighten and climax around him. He thrust in a few more times with a throaty moan and pulled out just before he could finish, evidence of his sinful encounter now being washed away with the water. 

He set Jac down on her feet and used the wall for support as he calmed down. 

"Holy fuck," He breathed, now standing straight up. He brushed his hair back and pulled Jac to him by the waist, "I'm ready to go again," He licked his lips and rubbed circles into her hip, his erection already brushing against her inner thigh. 

Jac blushed profusely and closed her eyes, "Billy Hargrove, you're too much to handle sometimes," She teased. 

"Tell me you aren't too and I'll leave it at that," He grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb and raised it to meet his eyes once again, "We can do it in the pool, or in my car..." He trailed off with a smirk, "Or maybe we can sneak back up to your room and see how much you can really endure," He purred. 

Jac tried with all her might to keep a straight face but failed miserably. 

"I guess you're giving me a ride home then,"


End file.
